Fresh Start
by x0TheDarkSlayer0x
Summary: Set immediately after the series finally, Buffy and Faith reconnect. Contains female/female love, so if you don't approve of that... I suggest you give it a shot sometime. :P Rated M for cussin' and sexin'. -- Please ignore the spelling/grammatical errors
1. Prologue

**Set mostly, if not entirely, in Faith's point of view, the story starts out immediately after the Buffy series finally. So, don't read on if you don't want spoilers.**

**_--Italics_ are Faith's thoughts--**

**Let's begin!  
**

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE  
**

So the big bad town of Sunnydale is now nothing more than a smoking crater. Can't say I'm upset about it. That shit hole has nothing but bad memories for me, what with the fallout with the Scoobies after killing that random guy in the alley, being stabbed in the gut by my former slayer sister... Whatever. It's not like I got too close to anyone anyway.

Except for B. I always thought there was something there, that tingly feelin' I got whenever we'd go out patrolling in the dead of night. I never felt that with no one before. _Too bad I had to fuck it all up._

_Okay, Faith, stop thinkin' about the past! This is a fresh start, she's forgiven you for all that._ Well, sort of. I still see her lookin' at me funny sometimes, like I'm going to go back to my evil self and stab her in the back or somethin'. It's driving me crazy.

The whole bus ride to the motel after the fight was a little better than it has been at least. I guess the whole 'fighting to the death by your side so the good will prevail' thing put me back in her good graces just a little bit. She was mostly talking to Dawn and Giles, or lookin' at her feet, but every so often I'd see her staring at me out of the corner of my eye. So I'd look over and she'd just give me this little smile.

Well that's good because we're sharing a room together at the hotel. I think Angel set it up somehow, like he wants us to become bffs or something. He kept bringing it up in the few days before we left, but was trying to be all nonchalant about it. Like he didn't want me suspect anything or get pissed off.

So now here we are, me and B, each crashing on our own bed, taking a minute to relax and reflect before heading to the bathroom to inspect battle wounds and just freshen up. I looked over at her and sighed, trying to come up with small talk to ease the slight tension in the room.

"So, you gonna shack up with Angel again?" I never was good at small talk. But she took it surprisingly well, like she'd prepared herself for this, remembering that I never think before I speak.

"I don't know," she sighed, bringing an arm up to drape it over her eyes. "Things with him have always been majorly complicated... And after all that's been going on the past, oh, 4 years? A complicated relationship would not be of the good."

"Makes sense." There was a slight pause at that, like she was thinking. Then she let out this little chuckle, so quiet I probably wouldn't have heard it without my slayer hearing.

"I won't bother asking about your relationship status, since I assume it's the same as always." I just glared over at her, following it with a slow roll of the eyes. She smirked.

"Hey, I could settle down if I wanted to."

"That I can't picture. I mean, have you ever even had a serious relationship? Hell, a relationship that lasted more than an hour?"

_Okay Faith, keep it cool. Don't blow your shit over something stupid like you always do, it'll ruin what little trust you've gained back._

"Most of the people I've gotten close with ended up being assholes. So, you can't blame me for being a little edgy about lengthy hookups." _Okay keep it light, don't make her think you're still a bitch!_ "And an hour? Try twenty minutes," I laughed, causing her to raise a brow at me. "For the guys, at least. Girls last longer." The one brow was quickly joined by the other, both nearly touching her hairline.

"Girls?"

_Why so shocked, B? I always thought you bought into the bull I fed you and the rest of the town about my open sex life. Sure a lot of it was true, but I definitely exaggerated a good deal of it too. The people wanted entertainment, I kept 'em entertained._

"Yeah, girls," I muttered with a wink, flashing my trademark smile with the dimples at her. I swear her face turned ten shades of red before she just mumbled something about needing a shower and running to the bathroom. _Hot damn that was funny, I need to remember to pick on her more often. I missed seeing that blush on her after a good ribbing._

So anyways I laid off for the rest of the night, since I was too damn tired to put in the effort. Not to mention frustrated out of my mind with the whole double h factor. After all, this was the biggest fight I've had in a good long time, so everything hit twice as hard. I tried takin' care of things in the shower, but it was too awkward with Buffy being right there in the next room. And I know for a fact that she was feelin' the same thing, since her shower lasted all of 4 minutes, and she came out from the bathroom with that look on her face. That 'don't fuck with me, I have a major itch that I can't scratch' look. I probably didn't look any better.

The next day we woke up twice as bad, just giving each other a simple nod and grunt instead of a "good morning". When we got down to that little open area on the main floor where they serve breakfast where everyone was waiting, we got some weird looks. I just ignored them, grabbed a few plates and headed over to the little buffet area. _Hope this is one of those all you can eat things, or the bill is going to be huge._

"Buffy, is everything alright?" I heard Giles ask with concern.

"It's nothin', Tweed. We're fine." I could feel Red's glare, smiling slightly to myself at how obvious it was that she didn't trust me yet. Giles must have given B a look or somethin', 'cause she just put on this smile and shrugged.

"I'm fine, Giles. Really. Just a little tired I guess. Need a big meal to help keep my strength up."

"Oh, yes, well... Eat as much as you'd like, don't worry about the bill. We can't have you without energy." _Damn, so there is going to be a bill. Hope he's as easy going about paying for me as he is for her, 'cause I'm flat broke. Maybe I could just pull a dine and dash like I used to in the old days..._

"He'll pay," B whispered to me with a smirk, as if reading my mind.

"Hope he knows what he's getting himself into," I muttered, grabbing a fourth plate and trying to balance it on my arm. "Damn, I need more hands..."

"Try using your head."

"I can't think of what else to do, they don't have trays or anything and I only have so many - oh." As I was in mid sentence she had placed a plate right on top of my head, and gave me this smug look. "Okay, that's embarrassing."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Then she just winked at me and walked over to one of the tables, sitting next to Dawn. I'd like to say I didn't watch her ass as she walked away, but... Hell, it was just screamin' my name. _And so we're back to our old song and dance..._


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I spent most of the day just chillin' in me and B's room, watching tv. It was boring as hell. Buffy was off with Dawn and Giles (_doesn't she ever talk to anyone else anymore??_) about what happens now. I think Tweed wants to open up some center for all the little slayers or something, make sure they're trained properly and everything. He probably wants to give B a nice, cushy, high paying job. _Where does that leave me? He never asked me to come to any of those little meetings, just said to stay up here and rest. Even after all these years I'm playing second fiddle to B._

"Hey Faith." _Speak of the devil..._ Buffy came in just as I started to pace around anxiously, and she just stared at me in amusement. "Didn't Giles tell you to rest up here?"

"I was, but it made me all... bored. I just wanna get up and do something, ya know?" She shrugged. I laughed and bounced over to her on my tip toes. I could tell she was trying to hold back a smile. "Come on, you can't tell me you don't feel the same way!"

"I don't, I'm still exhausted from yesterday."

"Bullshit." She scoffed and crossed her arms, that smile still waitin' to bust loose.

"I. Don't. Just because we're both slayers doesn't mean you always know exactly what I'm feeling."

"What makes you so sure of that?" I leaned in, those tingly feelings growing between us. Her calm expression faltered. "That's what I thought." So I strode over to her pack that was layin' on the ground by her bed, picked it up, and tossed it at her. She caught it with one hand and questioningly raised a brow at me. "Get your training clothes on, we're gonna spar."

"No, Giles wants me right back in his room, I was only supposed to be here for a - "

"What Tweed don't know won't kill him." She opened and closed her mouth a few times, obviously trying to come up with an excuse but falling short. I grinned smugly, flashing the dimples, and could see her resolve breaking right before my eyes.

"Faith... It's not like the hotel has a weight room or anything. What are we supposed to do, tussle around in our underwear in the hallway?"

"As enticing as that sounds, I know there's a gym down the block. We passed by it on the way here from Sunny D." I ignored the blush flaring up on her face only because she nodded and strode into the bathroom, finally having accepted my proposal.

"If Giles lectures me about responsibility when we come back I'm taking it out on you!"

"Lookin' forward to it." Once she closed the door I went over to my own pack, pulling out a black sleeveless tee and shorts and quickly got changed, then sat down on the bed to wait for her. A few minutes later she came out in a pink strap shirt and what looked like pajama shorts. She noticed me eying her over and she got this little twinge of pink on her cheeks. I let out a long whistle and waggled my eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Let's just go before I change my mind."

So I led her out of the room, checking the hallways first to make sure nobody was comin' back for her, down the stairs, out the door and down the block, finding the gym pretty fast and waltzing right in. It's called something stupid, like Extraordinary Exercise... Or Extreme Exercise... I didn't really check the sign, it had some barbells and a punching bag in the logo so I know it's a gym.

"Faith, it says we have to sign up to be able to use any of the equipment..."

"We won't be using the equipment, 'cept for maybe one of the punching bags." I walked past the check-in counter, ignoring the meathead's protests, while holding on to Buffy's arm, trying to ignore the tingles I got from the contact.

"They're going to kick us out!"

"I'd like to see 'em try."

"Faith!"

"Relax B," I laughed, stopping at the corner of the building where there was this huge open area, where there was a ton of mats up against the wall. I released her arm and she spun around to face the guy that followed us.

"I'm so sorry, my friend here doesn't exactly take into consideration the consequences of her actions..." Way to be quick in judgin' me. At least she just shot me a little apologetic look. I could see the playfulness behind it, so I know she's not upset about the way I dragged her out here. But that guy sure is. It's not stopping him from eyeballing me and Buffy a little though.

"That's fine, ladies. But regulations insist that you must have a membership in order to use the facilities. Would you like me to bring out some paperwork?" I rolled my eyes at him, lifted an arm up, and punched it clear through one of the mats. I felt the wall cracking against my fist, and flinched at the slight sting as the paint and cheap plaster embedded itself into the knuckle. _I shoulda used the other hand, the one that didn't have so many cuts and bruises on it._ _Ah well, it'll heal up soon enough._

"Nah, that's alright. We won't be here too long." His eyes widened at the sight as B brought a hand up to her mouth tryin' to cover up the little laugh that escaped.

"I... Well..."

"Don't worry, we'll just stay right over here in the back. You won't even notice us." _And wink, and flash the dimples... And he's putty in my hands._

"I... Suppose that will be okay." Damn right. "I'll be at the front desk if you girls need anything." And with that he backed away, with a stupid smile on his big face. Once he was gone B just turned to look at me and let out this huge laugh.

"I... I don't believe it!" Still laughin'. Didn't know this was that funny. "He just... He just walked away!" Okay now she just clutched her hand to her stomach and leaned over. _What the fuck?_ "Is - Is this what you always do?? To get out of paying for things?" _Oh is that all? It really has been a long time since we've hung out._

"Not always. Sometimes I just steal what I like." Okay that stopped the laughter, and I see some recognition in those eyes. She must be rememberin' that time back in the day when we got caught stealin' weapons. "But as you remember, that doesn't always go over as well."

"Right." Okay she's calmed down now, and I'm feelin' kinda weird. _Why is it that whenever we're together there's this stupid tension?_ The tinglies are still there, but it still doesn't hide the uncomfortable silence. Does make it feel a little better though.

"So ya ready?"

"I don't know, it's been so long since we've done this. I'm not sure how to start."

"I can help with that." So I swung a leg out, swiping at her feet, totally catching her off guard. She fell straight on her ass.

"Faith!" Hell yeah, there's that fire in her eyes!!

"Go with it, B." So she did. She pressed her hands and shoulders to the ground as the rest of her body hovered a few inches up, and used it to bounce right back up on to her feet. She clenched her fists together and started bouncing on the balls of her feet. I couldn't help the excited grin that lit up my face. _It's been way too long since I've had a good spar, and B always was the best partner. Shit, how did she just knock me over??_

"Come on Faith, it's no fun when you make it so easy." Is she taunting me? Oh hell no...

"I'm just gettin' started."

"Hope so." While still on the ground I grabbed at one of her legs. She tried to jump out of the way but I'm too quick for her. I tugged, and she came crashing to the ground. I was on top of her faster than lightnin', and had her pinned down. She put up a good fight, almost knocked me off a few times, but I never let up. "Still easy?" She let out a weird noise that sounded like a growl, and suddenly her head was flyin' at me. I could hear the sickening crack as it made contact, effectively making me release my grip on her arms and roll off of her. "Fuck that hurt!" I was seein' stars as she climbed on top of me, pinning my arms over my head as I tried to blink the pain away.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." I could see a dark red mark on her forehead startin' to creep up, which was proof enough that it hurt her nearly as much as it hurt me._ Damn I forgot how much she hates to be on the bottom. Too bad for her, I do too._ She'd forgotten to keep my legs pinned, so I kicked up and pushed her right off of me and jumped right back up on my feet. She smiled this giddy little smile and started to circle me as I held my fists up in defense, awaiting her next move.

"Show me what you got, B." I mumbled, intently watching her as she continued to circle. Suddenly one of those little fists of hers came flyin' out at me. I managed to block it just in the nick of time when suddenly the other one came up. She was throwin' the punches like nobody's business, and it actually took some effort to keep them from my face. After a minute she hesitated, and I took advantage of it and clocked her one right in the nose. Before she was able to collect herself I wrapped an arm around her neck, putting her in a headlock. She made that growling noise again and threw a fist up, missing my chin by inches since I had only just barely caught it in time. "Say uncle!"

"Never!" She got me that time. _Shit, I taste blood now..._ _I'm not used to sparring with someone that can actually do damage to me._ I didn't release my grip on her though, and that just pissed her off even more. Especially since a small crowd had started to form, cheering us on. _Maybe we should have worn outfits a little less revealing... Nah, it's worth it to see her get all bouncy in a skimpy outfit. Damn it, I was hoping I'd gotten over this stupid crush over the years! Now it's like it's only gotten stronger. I hope she didn't notice that I just sniffed her hair... Fuck, now I'm in the choke hold!!_

"Little tighter." I grunted, inwardly chuckling at the way she obeyed my command. _I think she enjoys this just as much as I do. But not as much as the crowd does... I'd better end this, those guys are creepin' me out a little._ So I stomped one of her feet and popped her in the ribs at the same time. She released her grip slightly in surprise, and I ducked out from her arms and spun around, doing a high kick that got her right in the ribs. She was knocked over and I took advantage of that by jumpin' on her, pinning her legs with my own and grabbing hold of her wrists. "Had enough?"

"Not yet." Our faces are only inches apart now, and I can feel her breath on my face. The tingles grew around us, pulling me in. _Why do I suddenly feel like leaning just a little bit closer, to feel those wonderful pink lips on mine... FUCK! I should move before I do something that'll really break the trust here. Wait, did she just lean in a little?! Fuck!!!_ I let her go and rolled away, quickly getting back up on my feet.

"Maybe we should take a break."

"Yeah breaks are good... fun... break." _Is it just me or does she look a little flushed? Maybe I'm just flattering myself. Ah who'm I kiddin', I'm hot, she so wanted me back there. Okay tone down the smile or she'll notice that I noticed. Wait, where'd she go? Oh there's a water fountain over there. I really do need a break, that blond has majorly fucked with my head._

* * *

After that we went back to the hotel. Thankfully nobody had come lookin' for Buffy, so we were uninterrupted on the way there. But I started to get that feelin', the closer we got to the hotel, that there'd be hell to pay once we got inside. So we paused at the front doors, and just looked at each other.

"Remember what I said before we left? That if Giles gives me one of those lectures, I'm taking it out on you?" I nodded. "Well... Depending on the severity of it, I might let it slide." _Okay, I must be trippin'. What happened to that tight ass I remember? I really must have showed her a good time._ I just smiled and nodded, lettin' her know it was appreciated without gettin' all mushy and shit. So we walked in, and found at least half the group sittin' there in the lobby waitin' for us.

"I'm holdin' ya to it." I grinned, heading back to that buffet area to see if they had lunch set out yet. After a few seconds of stuttering she finally yelled back at me.

"I said it depends!" I just turned around, still walkin' just doin' it backwards now, and flashed her a wink and my famous smile. _Wait, am I using the dimples too much? I usually only pull them out when I want something. Fuck! It must be that double h factor I never got fixed. Maybe after I eat my weight's worth in hotel food I should see if Wood is feelin' any better, he could help me out with horny part. Why doesn't that sound as appealing as it should?_ As I continued on my way to the buffet I was still listening in a little bit, and distinctly heard Giles use the word responsibility. _Damn, Buffy's gonna chew me out tonight. Wait... Get your head out of the gutter, Faith!! Buffy's straighter than a ruler, no way she'd want anything to do to me._

"Nobody would." I mumbled to myself, pitifully.

"Nobody would what?" _I _thought_ I felt that connection growing stronger. So why'd I flinch like I was surprised?_

"Nothin' B, just talkin' to myself." I gestured over to Giles and the gang. "They yell at you?" She just shrugged.

"Not too bad." _So why is Willow glarin' at me like I just kicked her puppy?_ "But I have the feeling it was only round one. I got off the hook by telling them I need to change." I looked down at myself, realizing I really needed to change too. How hadn't I noticed that before? _Oh, right. Because I'm all hot and bothered._ She laughed then, probably at the look on my face, and took my hand. Okay I just shivered, please say she didn't see it.

"What are you doin'?"

"Come on, you need an outfit change too. Unless you want to look all skeezy..." _Skeezy? What the shit?_ Before I knew it she was draggin' my ass up the stairs to the room. Once we were inside she walked over to her pack and started rummaging through it, as I just stood there in the doorway like a dumbass. _Snap out of it, Faith!_ So I walked over to my pack and opened it up - wait, this isn't mine...

"I think this is yours." Buffy looked over at me, her eyes widening as she realized what I was holding up. One of her hot pink bras.

"Faith!" She dove over like a soldier in battle, making a mad grab for the silky garment in my hands. I just grinned and held it above my head, chuckling at the horrified look on her face. She stood up and reached for it again, but I just sprung right up on my feet and held the thing up in the air. _Thank God I'm taller than her, there's no way she's gettin' this back._

"What'sa matter, B? Never had a girl touch your unmentionables before?" She let out a huff, blowing the loose bangs out of her eyes, and glared up at me. _Damn she's so cute when she's angry. Wait, cute? Fuck! This girl is making me lose my edge. Umm... Okay what is she doing? Is she going back to my pack? She's not digging her hand in, is she? Goddammit Buffy!!!_

"I knew it! Faith, the big bad badass slayer, has a black thong. Aren't these uncomfortable?" She held up said thong, turning over to me with a mischievous look in her eyes and an innocently cute expression. _Fuck, I just called her cute again. Quick Faith, turn the tables! Don't let her break you!_

"Only when I'm horny. They bunch up a little when they get wet." _Success!_ Her eyes got all wide and I see that blush creepin' up on her cheeks. _This was too easy._ I smiled at her and wiggled my eyebrows, making her grow even redder. "There's the tight ass I remember."

"Are you saying that I'm a tight ass? Or are insinuating that I _have_ a tight ass?" I pretended to think it over for a few seconds.

"Hmmm.... Both." She just narrowed her eyes at me, like she just caught on to somethin'. _Am I givin' off signals? Does she know I have the hots for her? Wait, I don't have the hots for her... Okay yeah I do. Hell, I'm planning on keeping this bra for myself and keepin' it under my pillow! If that doesn't prove I've got the hots for her I don't know what does._ She looked down at the black lace in her hands and got this look, like she was thinkin' about somethin'.

"I wonder if these would fit me." _FUCK. NO. She did NOT just say what I think she said... Fuck, she's going into the bathroom! _I ran over and pressed my ear to the door. _Wait, I have slayer hearing, I don't need to be this close. Oh well. Ohhhhh shit I think she just took off her shorts! Yeah, I need to change after this. I'm soaked. Wait, is she walking back over to the door?_

"Shit!" The door opened up with me still pressed up against it, and I went tippin' into the next room, right into Buffy. _Oh fuuuuuck she's in the fucking panties and now I'm layin' on top of her. I think somebody in the pearly gates really must have something against me_! "Umm.... I see they fit?" She just nodded, not making any move to get up. I both loved and hated that fact at the same time.

"Yeah... They do." _Do you have to use that quiet, sexy voice?? It's like you know exactly what you're doin' to me!_ "They were a little loose at first, but... Now they're nice and snuggy." _Snuggy? What the fuck?_

"I'll say they are." _Damn it Faith, watch what you say! Oh she's smiling now. That's a good thing, right?_

"Are you hitting on me?" _Busted. Hey, at least she doesn't seem offended or anything. Might as well press my luck._

"What would you say if I was?" _Holy fuck she just licked her lips._ I think I just shivered, but I'm too far gone to tell. How did an innocent bag switch turn so hot so fast? _Oh, right. Because Buffy's involved. I mean B! Damn it, now I'm using her real name._ And that's when I smelled it - her arousal. It hit my nose like a ton of bricks, and I couldn't help but take a nice deep sniff. _Fuckin' shit, she's just as turned on as I am! Maybe I really do have a chance after all! Test the waters, Faith._ So I inched my face forward, so slowly and by so little that most people wouldn't have noticed it. But I know she did. She did, and she knows I'm givin' her complete advantage of the situation.

"Faith..." I think it was supposed to be a protest, but it came out sounding more like a moan. I nearly came right then and there, hearin' her say my name like that. I wonder if I can get her to do it again. I shifted one of my legs a little, so that it brushed right up against her center. She let in this sharp intake of air, and I swear it felt like I'd just won the lottery.

"Yeah, B?" Her eyes were all hazy and half lidded, and she was breathin' a lot harder than normal. I probably seem a hell of a lot worse, but I'd like to think I'm keepin' my cool a little. She leaned forward a tiny bit, just a little more than I did, then stopped and turned her head a little. I don't think I've ever wanted to kiss someone so much in all my life. So I did it. Just fuckin' went for it. I closed the distance without any more hesitation, gently placing my lips over hers but not applying any pressure. I felt her grab my shirt with both hands and make fists, so hard I think I heard the fabric tear. I started movin' my head side to side real slow, makin' my lips slide against hers. It felt so damn good, so _Goddamnfuckin'good_, I thought I was gonna explode. It was like a current, transferring between us at the lips. A warm static sorta thing that I never felt with no one before, not ever. And that's when she did it. Her tongue slowly slid out and flicked against my bottom lip, causing a huge jolt of desire to strike right into my clit. _She just fuckin' tasted me. How hot is that?!_ I was seriously wanting to just shove my own tongue into her mouth and ravage her like she'd never been ravaged before, but I knew it would be a bad idea. _Well, I think it would be a bad idea. Hell, I don't know anything anymore, except for the fact that I've never been so turned on in all my life. This girl is twistin' my shit like nobody's business._

"Buffy? Faith?" _Fuck, Dawn is at the door. I knew somethin' was gonna happen to ruin this moment. At least Buffy hasn't moved at all. As hot and heavy as we are, we still have our senses, and I think we both could tell somebody was comin'._ So there we are, Buffy in my thong with me sprawled out on top of her, our faces no less than an inch apart, neither one of us wanting to move. But we had to. I stayed put, just starin' into those gorgeous eyes of hers, gettin' more and more lost by the second. When did I turn into such a pussy? _Oh yeah, once I caught the scent of Buffy's._ "Giles told me to come get both of you. But he's not cleaning his glasses so I don't think he's mad or anything." We just kept staring at each other, totally quiet (_except for all the heavy breathin'_) like we were afraid to speak. Waiting for the brat to leave. "Okay fine, don't talk to me then!" I could hear the distinct sound of her sneakers stomping down the hallway, and her room door slamming. I knew eventually one of us had to make the first move and, though I didn't want to, I figured it was going to have to be me. So I slowly leaned back, instantly missin' the feel of those gorgeous, velvetty lips against mine.

"Faith?" Her voice was just barely above a whisper, nearly makin' me shiver at the fact that I was the one makin' it come out that way.

"Yeah?" _Damn, is my voice always that husky when I'm turned on?_

"What the hell was that?" I swear all the blood left my face at that. _Is she upset? Did she not want any of this to happen? Fuck, Faith! You just flushed everythin' straight down the shitter!_ "I - I mean, that was.... Did you feel it too?" _Oh thank god, she didn't mean it in a bad way!_ I let out this huge sigh of relief, that made her give me this cute little confused look. I reached a hand up to cup her cheek, movin' my thumb over to rub against her bottom lip, unable to stop the smile that appeared as I felt that electricity again.

"You kiddin'? Since the moment we met. Though it's never been so damn strong."

"Exactly." I grinned smugly at that, unable to stop myself. _I mean come on, she's got the hots for me, has since we first met by the sound of things! Okay, she just slapped my shoulder. _"Maybe you should tone it down a little?"

"Sorry, B. It's just I can't help but feel a little proud here, ya know? I've been after you for years - well, not includin' coma time." _Shit, now she looks guilty._ "Hey..." I brought my other hand to her chin, leaning on my elbows, and moved her head up so she'd have to look at me. "Don't do that. Don't get that look, not now. I'm past all that happened, you should be too." Her eyes softened a little. "If it makes you feel any better, I still wanted in your pants when we were on opposin' forces." I think she tried to put on her stern face, but I could tell she enjoyed hearin' it, if only by the fact that I smelled another wave of arousal pouring out from her.

"I guess we'd better hurry up and change before Giles sends out the troops."

"Yeah..." I unwillingly got up off of her. And, the inner sweetness in me startin' to emerge, lent a hand to help Buffy up, though she didn't need it. I smiled down at our clasped hands, not ready to let go yet. "Hey, can I ask you a favor?" She looked at me all curious, with a raised brow. I batted my eyelashes at her and flashed the dimples. She sighed and nodded once.

"Yes, of course you can. Anything." _Good to know._

"Can you maybe, ya know... Keep my thong on? It's so beyond sexy, knowin' you're wearin' it." She got this proud little smile then, and placed her hands on her hips.

"It is?"

"Fuck yeah..." I couldn't help it. My eyes trailed up and down her body, stopping short at that damn thong, fitting nice and snug against her hips, showin' off that gorgeous, round ass, not to mention her... _Fuck! Now I'm the one seepin' the arousal._ I couldn't help but note the distinct smell of hers joining mine, and I let out this weird little whimper, like a puppy dog. Her eyes got all dark and I could hear her take a deep breath, no doubt doing what I had just done. Enjoying the hearty musk in the room.

"Giles.... room... go..." I could hear the lust in her voice, and pouted at the fact that we had to leave. _Fuckin' Giles, couldn't he have waited just a few hours??_

"I'll go." So I tore my eyes away from hers, grabbed her pack from the ground, and handed it over to her. "You can change in here." She pouted, and I felt the need to kiss her again. But I knew that if I did, we'd never leave the room. So instead I just shrugged, slapped her on the ass, and closed the bathroom door.

"Faith!"

"You get five minutes and then I'm comin' in."

"Is that a promise?" _This girl is going to be the death of me..._


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I got changed real quick, quicker than I ever have before, and went straight to Giles' room, standing outside the door to wait for Buffy. I knew that if I stayed in the room I'd end up losin' control. So after a few minutes I noticed the door open and she came struttin' out in a pair of tight jeans, and a tight white shirt with these little flower designs along the hem. She walked right up to me, crossed her arms, and turned her head a little.

"What?" I asked, growin' a little nervous and turned on at the same time.

"You left me all alone in there." She stuck her bottom lip out all dramatic-like, and I groaned. _Fuck, she must have realized how I reacted when she pouted earlier. It's like my main weakness._

"Better put that away." The way I put it made it obvious that I wanted her to do the opposite. 'Least I hope so.

"I don't know what you mean..."

"I'm serious, B. You stop teasin' me or the next person to come down this hallway is gonna get an eyeful." She pushed her lip out further. "Fuck it." I mumbled, and reached up with both hands to grab on to her face, pullin' her up to me. I immediately latched on to that damn bottom lip of hers, scraping my teeth lightly over it before sucking roughly. She groaned and wrapped her arms 'round my hips, pressing us closer together. I backed her up against the wall and started movin' my hands slowly down her body, savorin' every last bit of it.

"Is... this..." She whispered against my lips. I gladly ate up each word.

"What?" She stuck her thumbs into the belt loops on my jeans and tugged, as if tryin' to pull me even closer. I smiled against her lips. She pulled back a little and sighed. "What is it?"

"Isn't this moving a little... you know, fast?" I just shugged, not really seein' the issue.

"We've known each other for years, B."

"Yeah, but I never thought of you this way before. At least I tried not to..." She let go of my jeans and stepped back. _What the shit?_ "I - I don't even know what I thought before. I just know that I like you now... and it feels a lot like it did all those years ago."

"Well I know that I always liked you, even when we were enemies. Hell, especially when we were enemies! After what I did to Angel, and you came to my place to see me, you had this real badass vibe goin' on. I almost felt guilty for what I'd done." _Okay I really hope that wasn't the wrong thing to say, 'cause she's lookin' at me all weird now._ "Let's just go inside and see what Tweed wants." I turned away from her and knocked on the door, not lookin' back. Giles opened the door a few seconds later.

"Faith." He nodded, stepping aside and gesturing for me to come in. "Buffy." I could hear her let out this frustrated little sigh and follow me into the room.

"So what's the word, G-Man?" He blinked his eyes a few times like he was surprised about somethin', then just took off his glasses and started to inspect the lenses.

"Um... Well... There are a few things I'd like to discuss with the both of you."

"That's a surprise."

"Pardon me, Faith?" He put his glasses back on and crossed his arms, suddenly lookin' a little defensive. I copied his stance and he took a step back.

"It's nothin'... Just that you haven't asked to talk to me at all yet. You were too busy with B." He sighed and looked over at Buffy. She didn't notice, she was too busy lookin' at me.

"Well, Faith... I'm sorry if you don't feel very included. I didn't intend to make you feel so left out - "

"Left out? Fuck that! It's not like I need you guys anyways." Buffy walked over and put her hand on my shoulder, noticin' the way I had gotten all tensed up. I relaxed a little at the touch without even realizin' it. Giles looked at the two of with surprise then shook his head a little.

"It's not about you needing us Faith, it's about us needing you. More specifically, I need you for something that I've been working on since we've arrived at the hotel. I've been discussing it with Buffy, and she agrees that it's something you may be interested in." I turned to look at Buffy, confused.

"You didn't say nothin' about that before."

"I - I was waiting for Giles to bring it up." She gave me this look, like 'i'll explain more later'. I shrugged it off.

"Whatever. So then what's the big deal?"

"Well, as you know, after what happened back in Sunnydale all of the future slayers have been called forth. Now because of this, I feel the Watcher's Council needs to be rebuilt, and fast, so that we can open up some facilities to help contain the slayers." _Contain? What the shit?_

"So where do I come in?"

"I'd like for you and Buffy to help train the slayers. With your years of experience and expertise, I feel there's no one better to help teach the young girls what it takes to be chosen." _So he actually needs me for somethin'? Damn, now I sorta feel guilty for goin' all crazy back there. Sort of_. "Would you be willing to do that for me, Faith?" _Yeah, yeah, relax. Stop actin' like I'm gonna snap your neck or somethin', I'm fine now._

"I guess. It would give me somethin' to do." I uncrossed my arms and put on a fake smile, hopin' to make him calm down a little. "There gonna be a paycheck?" Buffy shoved me a little roughly, and I just looked at her and shrugged. "Come on, you were thinkin' the same thing." I whispered, low enough that Giles wouldn't hear. She just gave me a little smile. Giles cleared his throat.

"Of course, once the Council is up and running properly I'd be able to give the both of you... _paychecks_." He smirked a little, like he was amused at the word. "But for the time being, I'm afraid there won't be much money to go around. Will that be an issue?"

"Nah, I can fend for myself. Been doin' it nearly all my life, it's nothin' new." I heard Buffy sigh again, and it made me feel all weird. Like, sad or somethin'. I turned to look at her and she seemed to have the same expression on her face that I did. _What the fuck? Are we sharin' feelings now or something? This slayer connection just keeps gettin' freakier and freakier. Hope it doesn't continue, I don't want to be a part of all her mood swings._ "So is that all then?"

"For the moment, yes. I'll let you know when plans start to become more concrete. For the time being, would it be too much to ask of you to keep an eye on the girls?"

"Yeah, i'll make sure they're all in line, followin' orders and shit." He cleared his throat at me. "And i'll try to cut back on the cussin'. Man, Tweed, don't be such a parental." I had to hold back a laugh at the look on his face. "Come on B, we got some talkin' to do." I took one of her hands in mine, ignorin' the way her eyes widened and the way she looked back and forth between me and Giles, and led her out of the room. "Geez B, what's the big? You afraid of Tweed findin' out or somethin'?" I let go of her hand and crossed my arms. Her gaze softened a little.

"No. I don't know..." _Great, here we go. This girl is always has to make things so complicated, and she complains about how fucked up her relationships are? Go figure._ "There's just so much happening, I'm not sure what to think anymore." I grabbed her hand again, and placed a little kiss on the knuckle, feelin' that warm current transferrin' between us.

"Do you feel that?" She closed her eyes and let out a little sigh.

"You know I do."

"Then that's enough. Isn't it? I know that it's more than enough for me." I lowered her hand and she opened her eyes to look at me. "Just go with it, B. For once, just go with what you're feeling. Go with me." _I don't know what made me say all that right now, I mean, I never gave myself over to someone like that before. I've always been too scared, though you tell anyone that and i'll fuck you up like nobody's business._

"I... Just..."

"Please, B." I pleaded, not willin' to let her give up on this. That's when she did somethin' that surprised me - she shoved me up against the wall. "What the fu - " Before I knew what was happenin', she was kissin' me hard and fast. I fisted my hands in her hair, the feelin' so intense it was like I was explodin'. She opened her mouth up against me, lickin' my lips. I opened my own mouth, lettin' her come right on in. She started to massage her tongue up against mine, and I groaned at the feelin'. _Fuck, this is way better than that first kiss!_ It's so intense, like there's just this hum all around us from all the energy. All my nerve endings are on fire. I started grindin' my hips against hers, my clit throbbin' and pulsin', just beggin' for the release I need. She grabbed my wrists, pressing them against the wall like she's tryin' to hold me in place. And I just let her, enjoyin' the way she was finally takin' some control. But deep inside of me there was that little voice, tellin' me to be the one takin' control, makin' me want to be the one pressin' her up against the wall. I kicked it down as long as I could, but eventually it took over. So I broke free of her hold, quickly spinnin' us around so her back was up against the wall.

"Faith!" She growled, her eyes all darkened with the lust. I pressed my forehead against hers, feelin' her warm breath on my face.

"Go with it." I repeated, a lot more breathless than I was before. She kissed me again, our mouths openin' together at the same time, tongues eagerly explorin'. I brought my hands down to her hips and dug my nails in, hearin' the fabric shred as my nails dug right in to her skin. She moaned into my mouth, and I grinned smugly against her.

"Get off my sister!!" _What the fuck?_ Before I knew it, a fist came flyin' outta nowhere, smackin' me right in the side of my head. I jumped off of Buffy, bringin' my fists up in defense, quickly scanning the area for whatever just hit me.

"Dawn!" _Oh shit..._

"What the hell was that for??" I brought down my defense and rubbed a hand over my head, in the spot that she whacked. It didn't hurt too bad, just enough to annoy me.

"You!" She pointed a finger at me all threateningly, and that combined with the look on her face kinda scared me a little. She stood in front of Buffy, like she was tryin' to protect her or somethin'. "You were trying to rape my sister!"

"Come again??" _This isn't makin' any sense. Sure she saw us makin' out, but it's not like Buffy was fightin' it or anything. Oh shit, I had her pinned against the wall, that probably made me out to look like the bad guy again. And now Tweed just came out of his room, and he's lookin' at the three of us like we're crazy. Fuck!_

"What's going on out here?" Buffy shook her head at Giles and sighed, before placing a hand on the brat's shoulder.

"Dawn, it's alright. I think you... mistook what you saw." I just scoffed and rolled my eyes. Dawn didn't really seem to understand what she was tryin' to say, she just kept glarin' at me.

"I knew I shoulda let you keep pinnin' me up against the wall instead of tradin' places." She blushed a little and brought a hand up to cover her eyes. _You think you're embarrassed, B?? Your kid sister thought I was tryin' to rape you!  
_  
"That's right you should have! I knew you were still all evil and stuff, we never should have trusted you!" _Okay, can somebody shut the little punk up? She's givin' me a headache._

"Er... Dawn, I believe there's a bit of a misunderstanding here." _Fuck yeah there is, Tweed!_ "Perhaps you should let your sister explain." So Dawn just looked over at Buffy, still in a rigid, protective stance.

"Dawnie, Faith wasn't trying to... _rape_ me." I smiled smugly down at the little brat and crossed my arms. "She's not evil, and I don't really think she ever was in the first place." She gave the kid a pointed stare, like 'don't talk smack about my girl again'. I have to say, I'm a little bit flattered. "Faith and I... We were just...." Suddenly Dawn seemed to finally realize what was goin' on, 'cause her face went this creepy white color and she opened up her mouth in this overly dramatic expression.  
_  
"You were what_?!" She kept lookin' back and forth between me and Buffy, like she was lookin' for answers, and my smile just kept gettin' bigger. Giles let out this frustrated sigh and started cleanin' his glasses.

"Faith and I are, well..." Buffy looked over at me, like asking permission or somethin'. I nodded, lettin' her know she might as well continue. "We're sort of an item now." _An item? What era did you just step out of?_

"You've gotta be kidding me..."

"Hey, I'm just as surprised as you are." I shrugged. "Who knew your big sis would finally switch sides for me? Can't say I'm not excited about it though." She started glarin' at me again, but this time I wasn't as scared. _She knows her sister likes me, she won't lay a finger on me now_. "So next time you see us makin' out, can you maybe not pull a Rocky move on me?" Buffy shot me an annoyed glare, though I can tell she's not really mad.

"I... You... _GROSS_!" Dawn just flung her hands up in the air, like she didn't know what else to do or say, and went stormin' off back to her room, slammin' the door behind her. Giles shook his head, mumbled something about soap operas, and went back into his room.

"That went better than I expected." Buffy just sighed and walked back over to me, taking hold of one of my hands.

"How exactly were you expecting it to go?"

"I dunno. I thought maybe she'd behead me or somethin'. She has a seriously evil mind, it kinda freaks me out." She leaned into me a little, and I wrapped my arms around her, enjoyin' that warm feelin'.

"She'd never hurt you."

"Well yeah, not now. I saw that look you gave her."

"What look?"

"Don't play dumb, B. I saw it." She blushed again and nuzzled her head into my neck. I just laughed. "Hey come on, I thought it was hot. You stickin' up for me and all."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Actually, pretty much everything you do is hot." I could feel her laughing against me. "I'm serious, B. You know what you do to me, you can smell it." I could practically feel the blush on her face through my shirt. Or maybe it was just that warm fuzzy feelin' I always feel whenever she was around. _It's all so good, I'm startin' to lose track._

"That's one embarrassing thing about being a slayer, huh? The heightened senses."

"Well I don't know about you, but at the moment I'm really enjoyin' it."

"Watch it _F_, or we'll be back to doing some naughty business here in the middle of the hallway again."

"Oh yeah? Just tell me what to do to get things goin'." She leaned back again and slapped me on the shoulder. It hurt, but I made sure that didn't show. "I'm serious. I don't want any more kissage in places where we can be caught."

"That's no fun." Once I was sure she was watchin', I pouted. She glared up at me, though I can tell she's not really mad, just puttin' on a show. "Come on, B! More _kissage_."

"Are you mocking me?" I just kept on poutin'. She took a few steps back away from me, towards our room. I got in a pouncin' stance, gettin' a big grin at the way her eyes widened in fear. "Faith..." I growled and shifted my feet around, testin' the traction of the carpet. I heard her take in this sharp intake of breath, like she was realizin' I was serious.

"Kissage."

"Faith!" I took off like a rocket, but her slayer senses warned her ahead of time and she made it to the door pretty quick. Unfortunately for her, she took to long to open it. I pounced, tacklin' her to the ground as she let out this girly little squeal. "_Faith_!" I pinned her down, and she started to wiggle around beneath me. _Fuck Buffy, are you tryin' to kill me with horniness? 'Cause if you keep it up..._ "Faith, get off!"

"Nah, I kinda like where I am right now." I tried pinnin' her arms down, but she kept on movin' so it was pretty difficult. That's when she started laughin'. "Are you ticklish?"

"No." _Liar._ So I trailed my hand down her side, then back up. She shivered. I grinned and started to trail my fingers back down, only this time I started to wiggle my fingers. She let out this snort of a laugh, but tried to cover it up.

"Gotcha!"

"No, it was a cough, I swear!"

"Bullshit." I used both hands now, ticklin' her up and down the ribs. She started off with these little giggles that just started to get louder and louder, until finally she was full out belly laughin'. I started laughin' along with her - well sort of _at_ her. Her face went red and tears were startin' to come out of her eyes. _Damn, if the big bads out there knew this secret she woulda been taken out long ago.  
_  
"Stop... stop! You're going to make me pee my pants!!"

"That would be funny."

"No!" She was startin' to get desperate, slappin' at my arms and wigglin' around like crazy, so I figured she'd had enough.

"Aight fine, I give. You're free." I got up and sat down with my back against the wall beside her. She just laid there a minute, letting the laughter calm down. Then she just smiled over at me.

"That was so not nice."

"Hey, you're the one that said no more gettin' hot and heavy in public. I had to do somethin'."

"Well that was very... creative of you." I just winked. "Tell anyone how ticklish I am and you die."

"Noted." She let out a big sigh and got up to sit down next to me, restin' her head on my shoulder. "And by the way... I could smell how much you enjoyed yourself. Perv." _Shit, how did she make me blush? I never blush!  
_  
"So are you still enjoying the heightened senses?" _Fuck no, you're not getting away with that._

"I'm about to." I leaned over nice and fast and kissed her. I could tell she was surprised at first, and was probably gonna try and make me stop, but once those tinglies kicked in she was a goner. I had to hold back a laugh at how she responded, pushing my legs down so she could straddle me. _Talk about winnin' the fucken jackpot!_ I reached my hand up and cupped her ass, thankful that she didn't swat me away. It actually seemed to make her more eager, 'cause suddenly the kiss was really heatin' up. By now the entire room was filled with our scent and it just made me want her even more, smellin' how fuckin' good we are together. I used the hands on her ass to push her hips right up against me, shuddering as the zipper on my jeans pressed right up against my clit. "Fuck..." I panted as we broke the kiss, the need for air becoming too much.

"Pretty much what I was thinking." I chuckled and pressed my forehead up against hers, not ready for that warm connection to stop yet, needin' to keep feelin' her.

"So I guess that whole 'no hot and heavy in public' thing has gone to shit."

"I don't even remember why I was all against it to begin with." Suddenly I heard somebody clear their throat. We both looked over and noticed Willow, Kennedy, Xander, Dawn, and some of the little slayers starin' at us. Buffy tried gettin' off of me but I just moved my hands up from her ass to her hips, pushin' her right back down, not lettin' her move. "Don't bother, they already got themselves a good peep show." I laughed at the sheepish look on her face, the way she wouldn't look over at her buddies. But I did, and they were all shootin' daggers at me with their eyes. I shrugged. "I'm guessin' half pint filled you all in?" Willow crossed her arms.

"Not so much with the filling in as the 'Buffy lost her mind and she was letting Faith grope her naughties and seemed to not dislike it'... um, stories." Xander nodded his head in agreement and closed his mouth, wipin' a hand over his jaw to remove all the drool.

"Yeah, so of course I had to come investigate. You know, make sure there really wasn't some super hot girl on girl grope fest out here, without me being in on it." Kennedy gave him a little slap on the back of the head. "Right, sorry. All about the sorry over here." He lifted his hands up in defense and took a step back.

"So Buffy..." Dawn huffed, steppin' forward and shootin' me an evil glare. "Care to explain why you're getting all slobbery with the ex-con?" Buffy looked at me with fear in her eyes, so I got the feelin' I'd have to start things off myself. _Shit. Well, here goes nothin'...._


	4. Chapter 3

**I gotta give a special thanks to those that have reviewed! It's great to see that there are actually people out there reading this. Makes me want to keep things rolling. :D**

**This chapter is a little shorter than I was planning, only because of the ending. It just seemed like the best place to stop. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.  
**

**WARNING this chapter contains a lemon! That's keyword for sex on here, right? 'Cause yeah... Things get a little hot and heavy at the end. If you can't handle that, don't read on.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Alright, uhh... I'll field that question I guess. Now where to begin...?" I wondered aloud, under the hateful gaze of the Scooby gang and mini slayers. _Seriously where the hell am I supposed to begin? I want these people to like me, they're important to my girl, so it's not like I can just spout my mouth off like I normally do. Fuck, where's a demon when you need one?_ "Um... Ya know, this would be a lot easier if you weren't all lookin' at me like that."

"We'll stop once we're sure you haven't gone all psycho on us." _The brat is really livin' up to her name today._ Buffy let out a frustrated sigh and finally looked over at her gang.

"She's not psycho, Dawnie." Then she looked back at me and raised an eyebrow. "Can I get up now? It might be easier to convince them if we're not all cozy and pressed up together like this."

"I'm only lettin' ya up if you promise we can do it again later."

"Deal." I grinned and released my hold on her hips, resistin' the urge to slap her on the ass since I was still gettin' all the angry stares. She got up and held a hand down to me, helpin' me back up. I rolled my eyes at her and gave in, slappin' her nice and hard right on the ass. Dawn opened her mouth up in disgust.

"Why are you going to just stand for that?!" Buffy squared her shoulders and took a step forward, puttin' on her determined face. _So fucken hot._

"Because I like her." _Simple enough._ "A lot more than I realized, I guess."

"Good enough for me." _Way to come through with the support, Xander._ Willow slapped him on the shoulder, and he jumped a foot in the air all surprised. "Hey Will, can you warn me next time? My peripheral vision is not of the good these days." He pointed at his eye patch and she got this real guilty look on her face. _Nice, Xan._

"Well... I'm sorry Buffy, but-but that isn't really, you know, enough for me." _And now here comes the 'Pitiful Willow' act. Shit, did she see me roll my eyes?_

"Look guys, I know this is a big shock to all of ya, but that doesn't mean you have to be all bitchy about it! What's happened has happened, can't change it."

"You can't talk to us like that!!"

"Woah, cool it half pint." I held my hands up in defense, not likin' the way she was startin' to prowl up to me. Willow reached up and pulled her back. I grinned smugly at them - until she let go. "Oh, shit." Thankfully Buffy stepped in, holdin' an arm out in front of me, like she was tryin' to protect me.

"What are you doing??"

"Stop it, Dawnie. I'm sick of all of you treating Faith like shit! She's not the same person she was all those years ago, she's changed. She helped us defeat The First! Why can't you just give her a chance like I have?" Xander held up his hand.

"Um, I'm all for second chances. As long as you don't try and, ya know, strangle me again." I just winked and gave him a little smile. _I always knew the guy wasn't so bad._ Kennedy stepped forward then, lettin' herself be seen.

"I don't see what the big deal is, she doesn't seem so evil to me. Yeah, I'm surprised Buffy suddenly decided she's got the hots for her, but so what? It's not like it's hurting anyone." Red let out an annoyed sigh at her lover, probably realizin' she was right.

"Fine. I-I'll give you a chance." Then she pointed a finger at me all threateningly. "But if you hurt Buffy i'll... i'll set you on fire!" She nodded proudly at herself and turned around, grabbin' Kennedy's hand and headin' to their room. The mini slayers shrugged at each other and went their separate ways, just leavin' Xan and the brat.

"Are you okay, Dawn?" _Hey she didn't use a nickname, she must be serious now._

"I don't know." She crossed her arms and looked away, gettin' all pouty.

"I'm sorry if I sounded harsh back there, but..." She looked at me and smiled, and I got the urge to start smilin' back. "I don't know, I just don't like the way everyone was talking about Faith."

"Whatever." She looked back over at us. "How long has this been going on?" _I wonder if she's just mad that Buffy didn't say anythin' before? Ever since the big fight those two have been all buddy buddy, it's weird._

"Well... I've sort of felt this way all along, but neither of us acted on it until today."

"_You_ haven't, but as I recall I was always actin' on it. You just never responded." She swatted my arm, and I just shrugged it away. Xander clapped his hands together and put an arm around Dawn.

"Well then! Why don't we just mosey along now, Dawnster. Let them get back to the, uh... Sexy naked fun."

"Oh gross!" Dawn ran away covering her ears, and Xander just stumbled after her.

"We weren't naked!!"

* * *

"No, no you gotta have a tighter grip! If you don't they'll be able to just kick it right outta your hands." _Damn, don't these girls know anything?? It's a good thing I started talkin' to 'em when I did, who knows what mighta happened if they'd gone on patrol on their own or somethin'._

"This is such bullshit!" The little slayer I was tryin' to help, who was only 13 or 14 (_I think her name's Elle or Ellie or somethin'_) tossed the stake to the ground and crossed her arms. "I'm a good fighter, I don't need you trying to baby me!" Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes all frustrated.

"Perhaps we should take a break."

"Nah, that's the last thing we need. Someone needs to kick her ass into shape or she'll never learn."

"Umm... Hello? I'm right here!"

"Quiet munchkin, the grown ups are talkin'." I heard Buffy giggle, so I looked over at her and winked. She was sittin' on the bed in Giles' room with some of the other little slayers, as I tried my hand at teachin'. As you can tell it's not goin' so hot.

"I don't have to take this from you!" _Damn this girl is trouble. How'd Tweed find her anyway? All I heard is that she's orphaned or somethin'. Well tough shit kid, suck it up._

"Yeah you do. Do you have any idea how bad I could kick your ass? You wouldn't be able to sit down for a week."

"I'd like to see you try." _Is she actually sneerin' at me? What the fuck?  
_  
"Fair enough." So clocked her one right upside the face, despite Giles' protests. And before she knew what was happenin' I hit her again, gettin' blood on my hand from her nose which was bleedin' pretty bad now, and swiped at her feet. She fell over with a loud 'oof' and I placed a foot over her chest, holdin' her down. "Still think you're tough shit?" She just coughed and shook her head no. "Good. Remember this time next time you want to be a badass." I removed my foot and sat down on the bed next to Buffy, just shruggin' at the disapprovin' look she gave me. "What? She was pissin' me off."

"That's no reason for you to do this much damage, Faith."

"She's fine, Tweed. Slayer healin' and all, she'll be fine in a few minutes." Sure enough the nosebleed had already stopped, and she was back on her feet. Yeah there was a nice shiner, but it would heal by tomorrow. I coulda done way worse if I wanted. "So is this good enough for the first lesson? I want some time alone with my girl."

"_Your girl_?" I just turned to Buffy and winked, ignorin' the eye roll she gave me.

"Yes, well... I suppose this is as good a time as any to end things. Are you alright, Ella?" He put a hand on her shoulder, and she pushed it away. He sighed and stepped back.

"I'm fine." The mini slayers on the bed started gigglin'. I turned and glared at them, knowin' if they kept it up Ella would get all pissy again. They immediately stopped and looked away, clearly gettin' a lesson at the way I put the beat down on their pal.

"Come on Faith." Buffy took one of my hands and dragged me off the bed, givin' a little wave to Giles before leadin' me out the door.

"What's the rush, B? You got a serious case of the hornies?" She didn't say anythin', just opened up our room door and shoved me inside, closin' the door by pushin' me up against it. "What the shit..."

"Why were you so tough on that girl in there?" _What the fuck?? She didn't seem so upset about it just a minute ago._

"I had to, she had to have some sense knocked into her or she wouldn't have learned anythin'! She thinks she's a tough girl, I had to knock her down a peg. She's fine, I didn't do anythin' she couldn't handle..." She just nodded, like that made total sense. "So... That's it?"

"Pretty much."

"So what was with all the drama, pushin' me into the door and shit?"

"'Cause I wanted to do this afterwards, and it's easier when you're already in position."

"Do what?" She pressed her whole body right up against mine, and leaned up to kiss me. _Oh, that's what. Why didn't she just say so?? I'm always game for a little kissage. Aw hell, now she's startin' to influence the way I talk!_ I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up, spinnin' us around so she was the one against the door. She wrapped her legs around me and dug her high heels into my ass, grindin' us together. _Fuck! Who knew Buffy had such a horny side?_

"Faith..." She moaned right into my air, makin' me let out a low string of cusses. "Faith, I need more..." _No shit, I do too. The hornies have been makin' me nuts since that fight with the big bad, and nothin' has been able to make 'em go away. I'm actually pretty surprised that I didn't end up pouncin' on her - oh wait, I did do that.  
_

"Same here, B. But what are we supposed to do about it?" _After just a few seconds of makin' out and I'm already totally out of breath, pantin' like I just ran a marathon. How does she keep doin' this to me??_

"Well if I have to explain it to you than I guess you aren't as promiscuous as make everyone think you are."

"Promiscu-_huh_? Wait, what are you sayin'?" She pushed me back, walked over to her bed, and slowly took off her shirt, revealin' that pink bra I'd found in her pack earlier. I nearly had a heart attack at the sight before me, seein' as this is the most skin I've seen on her yet, and I can see her nipples pokin' against the lace. "You gotta be shittin' me..."

"Maybe it's just the post-slayage hornies, or maybe it's because I feel like I've already waited too long for this. All I know is that... I want you. Right now."

"Are you sure? I mean, you ain't never been with a girl before, you sure this is what you really want?"

"Honestly? You're kinda the only thing I'm really sure about these days, Faith. I don't know what it is, but something about you makes me feel all... safe. Protected. It's something I've never felt with anyone before, and I want to get as much of it as I can."

"I gotta say B, this is one hell of a surprise, but rest assured I'm more than willin' to deliver. I just want to be sure it won't be somethin' you'll... ya know, _regret_ afterward." She just walked up and took my hands, placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I get the feeling I'm not going to regret anything anymore when it comes to you." So she led me back to her bed and sat down on it, not lettin' go of my hands. "Please... I want this." She started poutin' for extra effect, and I was a goner. _Fuck I hope I'm doin' the right thing, 'cause there's no goin' back now._

"I can't say no to that." I crawled down on top of her, gently leaning her on to her back on the bed. She arched up into me, but I just grinned and held her arms down. "You do that and I'm gonna embarrass myself by finishin' a little too early." She just shook her head.

"I don't care. I want fast, it feels like you're moving in slow motion." I laughed and started placin' kisses along her jaw line.

"I always figured you'd like it hard and fast." That's when I noticed she was startin' to tremble beneath me. _Fuck, she wasn't kiddin' about the hornies. I'll have to make the first one fast for her._ "Don't worry, B. You'll get your rocks off, i'll make sure of it." She reached a shaky hand up and started to toy with the bottom of my shirt, almost like she wasn't sure if she was allowed to take it off or not. I just chuckled and made it easier for her, easing her hand down and takin' the shirt off myself. _Good thing I decided not to wear a bra today, it makes things a little easier._ Her eyes widened at the sight of my bare breasts, and for a second there I thought maybe it was too much for her or somethin' - until she leaned down and latched on to one of my nipples, sucking on it with a surprising amount of force. "Fuck, B..." I shivered and brought a hand on to the back of her head, holdin' her in place, enjoyin' that warmth spreadin' between us. _Faith, this isn't just another lay! This is Buffy! Make sure she gets what she wants too..._ So I eased her back, tryin' not to laugh at the frustrated sigh she gave me, and reached around to feel for the clasp on her bra. _Bingo._ I unhooked it and quickly slid the straps down her arms and tossed the garment to the side, not botherin' to see where it landed.

"Faith!" She groaned as started placin' little bites on one of her nipples, massin' the other breast with one of my hands, tweakin' the nipple between my thumb and pointer finger, enjoyin' the way it hardened even more at my touch.

With the free hand I started unhookin' the button on her jeans, before gettin' a little too frustrated and just rippin' it out. _Guess I owe her a new pair of jeans._ I used both hands to slide 'em down her legs, then tossed 'em in the same direction as my shirt.

"Goddamn, that's so fucken sexy." I mumbled huskily, noticin' that she was still wearin' my thong. "But it's gotta go." Instead of wastin' time I just ripped the fabric right off of her hips, lettin' out a low moan at the sight of her glistenin' mound, ripe and ready for me. "You sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes!" She screamed, bringin' her hands up to my shoulders, diggin' the nails into the skin. I shivered at the pleasure/pain that shot straight down to my throbbin' clit, then nodded and brought a hand down to cup her drippin' sex, placin' a soft kiss on her throat as a lazy grin started to appear.

"First one's gonna be good and fast for ya, but after that I plan on takin' my time. That sound good to you?"

"Fuck Faith, yes, please!"

"Good enough." So I plunged a finger inside of her nice and fast, surprised at the ease that it went in. So I quickly added a second finger, draggin' 'em both nearly all the way out before thrustin' 'em back in as deep as they could go. She was pantin' and liftin' her hips up to me, a nice layer of sweat already on her forehead. I brought my thumb up to press hard against her clit, makin' her buck against my hand as a loud moan escaped. I could tell she was so close, so fucken close already, probably just a few more seconds. So I eased a third finger in, curled 'em, and pressed on her clit.

"FAITH!" I felt her clench against my fingers as she arched up into me, lettin' out one long, continuous moan as the hot liquid began to seep outta her. _Damn, that was pretty easy. So now comes the fun part._ As soon as she came down from her high I placed a firm kiss on her lips, before lickin' the bottom one and givin' her a big grin.

"And now for things to get a little more interestin'...."


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

I was woken up early the next mornin' by a bright light shinin' in my face. _What the fuck? It feels like it's 4 am or somethin', it shouldn't be so bright._ I opened one eye slightly, and looked at the clock on the little night stand sittin' there in between the two beds. It took me a minute to realize why I had to look on the other side of the bed. _Yeah, 'cause I'm not in my bed! Damn last night was amazin'. Wait, it's noon? What the shit??_

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead." I looked over and saw Buffy lookin' at me all dreamily.

"How long have you been up?" I rasped.

"Umm... About a half hour." I rubbed my eyes, still tryin' to shake off the sleep, and let out a massive yawn.

"So what are you doin'?" _I mean, if she's been up so long why's she just layin' there starin' at me? She must have somethin' more interestin' to do. Why's she blushin' now?_

"I was just watching you sleep." _Oh. That's actually not as creepy as it sounds. It's actually kinda... cute? Shit, she really is messin' with my edge._ "Did you know you snore?"

"Nah, nobody's told me." _'Cause I never stay the night. It's probably best not to tell her that though_. "Sorry, did I keep you up?"

"No, I kinda got this internal clock thing going on. I wake up at pretty much the same time every day, no matter when I fall asleep." That's when I noticed that she had the sheets all wrapped around herself, while I had them all kicked away, so my whole body was showin'. "That's weird, I don't normally kick the blankets off in my sleep." _There's that blush again..._

"Hmmm. Is that so?"

"Damn B, you just can't get enough of my goods now, huh?"

"No comment." She smiled. I reached over and pulled the blankets off of her and let out a loud laugh at the surprised look she gave me.

"What? I'm just makin' things even."

"I think you have a more devious reason than that."

"Hey, you were the one that was watchin' me sleep naked." I did a little stretch, enjoyin' the way her eyes trailed over my body as I did so. _So this is one of the perks of spendin' the night, huh? A extra romp the next mornin'. I need to do this more often._ "Enjoyin' the view?" She just nodded and bit her lip. _So fucken sexy.._. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be the one doin' the bitin' from now on." Her eyes noticeably darkened then, and she got up on her knees, movin' over to straddle me.

"Sounds good to me." I reached up to bring a hand through her hair, wantin' to muss it up some more. _God she looks so hot, like you can tell she was thoroughly fucked last night. By me. _I leaned up on my elbows, so that I was face to face with her breasts. I took one of her nipples into my mouth, suckin' on it for a minute (_which made her let out these cute little moans_) before suddenly bitin' it.

"Faith!" _Fuck, I love making her shout my name like that!_ She lifted my head up to her lips, bringin' me right into a searin' kiss that left my clit throbbin'. _Damn, how does she effect me so fuckin' much??_ Suddenly there was a knock on the door. We both stopped and just looked at each other.

"Shit..." The door opened and Dawn walked right on in like she owned the place.

"Guys, Giles said that - _OH GOD MY EYES! MY EYES_!!" Buffy jumped off of me and started fumblin' around for the sheets as Dawn went runnin' out of the room, not botherin' to close the door behind her.

"What the fuck!! Don't you need a room key or somethin' to get in?!" I had to go to my own bed to grab the sheets, since Buffy was hoggin' hers. After a few seconds we were all wrapped up toga-style.

"Oh my God I've just scarred my little sister for life..."

"I - I don't know, she probably didn't see too much. Right?"

Willow, Xander, and Giles all came runnin' in with these terrified looks on their face.

"What happened?" Willow asked, before her eyes opened in recognition. "Oh..."

"Yowza!" Both Willow and Giles reached up and slapped Xander in the back on the head. I laughed, which just made Buffy glare at me.

"My lord, how much did Dawn see?" Me and Buffy just turned to look at each other, then looked away awkwardly. "I say... This is, well..."

"It shouldn't haven fuckin' happened, Tweed! Don't these rooms have keys or somethin' that you need to get the door open??"

"Yes, well, I might have made... copies. Purely for safety reasons, of course." He took off his glasses then and started to inspect the lenses, turnin' away from us. "Perhaps you should... get dressed, and check up on your sister. Make sure she's alright."

"Maybe I should be the one to do it." Everyone stopped and stared at me like I'd lost my mind. Hell, maybe I have. "What? I want her to be cool with this, I'm not goin' no where. She's got to get used to me sometime, and there's no time like the present. So while I talk with the kid, maybe you should look into findin' a new place to stay, 'cause I don't want this to happen again."

* * *

So I knocked on Dawn's room door. After a few minutes of standin' there in the hallway waitin', her roomie opened up. She was one of the little slayers, haven't learned her name yet.

"Yeah?"

"Uh... I'm here for Dawn."

"Oh. Are you the one that was caught having sex with her sister?" I just laughed and nodded a little.

"Yeah, that was me. News travels fast I guess."

"Go away!" Dawn was sittin' on one of the beds with her back turned to me. The roomie flinched and stepped aside, gesturin' for me to come in.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." I walked in and sat in a chair that was across from the bed, in the direction that Dawn was sittin'. She rolled her eyes at me.

"What now, are you going to do a strip show or hit on me or something?" I just scrunched my brows together in confusion, and sighed.

"Uh... No. No, that's not what I'm here for." I put on a smile and playfully shoved her leg a little. "Unless you play your cards right." She opened her mouth in disgust and I quickly brought my hand back. "Okay, so we're not ready for jokes yet. My bad."

"Can you just go away? I'm not in the mood for your games right now."

"Games?"

"I don't want you trying to manipulate me like you did with my sister!" Okay I'm startin' to get pissed off right now.

"I didn't do anything with your sister."

"Then explain what I walked in on!" Oh boy, here we go. How am I supposed to put this so she won't go all apeshit on me? This kid is so moody, she looks like she's about ready to bolt.

"Okay. Um... What you saw...." _Fuck, I have a headache already._ "Alright look, me and your sister have kinda always had this connection... I always liked her. I may not have the best track record, which is what I'm guessin' you're basin' your opinion of me on, but with B it's different. I care about her, which, honestly, is more than I can say about anyone else I've had, uh, _relationships_ with." She just glared at me, but she doesn't look as mad as she did before. _I think I'm wearin' her down._ "I'm not gonna hurt your sister, Dawn."

"Fine." I sighed and held a hand out to her, hopin' we'd have a handshake. Not sure why, it just seemed like the thing to do. After starin' at me suspiciously for a minute she slowly reached a hand up, givin' me that handshake I was hopin' for.

"I'm gonna grow on ya eventually, Dawn. Just wait and see." She gave me a weird look and I just winked, stood up and headed to the door. "And, uh... I'm gonna let B go for the day so you guys can catch up, okay?"

"Whatever." _Alright so we're not best friends yet, but she'll come around. I hope..._ Once I got into the hallway I noticed Buffy leanin' against the wall across from the room.

"You're going to _let me go_?" I blushed (_yeah, blushed, this chick is seriously ruinin' my image_) and gave her a little shrug.

"Didn't know you'd be listenin' in, though I guess I should have figured." I walked over and leaned against the wall beside her, takin' one of her hands into my own without even thinkin' about it. Like it was just instinct or somethin'. "You're not gonna... let her change what we have, are you? I mean, she's your sister, and if she doesn't get used to us bein' together - " She shut me up with a kiss. I felt like such a girl, blabberin' like that, and just gave her a thankful smile for gettin' me to stop.

"Yeah she's my sister, but you're my girlfriend, and that's pretty important too." Before I knew it there was this big stupid grin on my face that I just couldn't shake. "What?"

"You called me your girlfriend." She got all fidgety then, and seemed to be choosin' her words carefully.

"Oh. Um... Is that okay? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or - " This time I was the one to shut her up, placin' a hard kiss on her lips. Once I pulled back she let out this relieved little sigh.

"Don't worry B, I'm alright with it." Which is a hell of a surprise, since I used to hate bein' cornered into somethin' like this - a relationship. The old me woulda turned tail and ran, but not now. I always wanted Buffy, and now that I've had her I want more. "Matter of fact I kinda like you callin' me that. Your girlfriend. It's like you wanna mark me or somethin'."

"I do, actually."

"Maybe we could give each other matchin' hickeys." That got a giggle outta her, which just made me smile wider. "In places that are... hidden?"

"But that way nobody would get to see them."

"Oh so you want people to see, huh? I can do that." So I leaned down and latched on to her neck, suckin' nice and hard while placin' little bites every so often. She gasped and let out a soft little moan, which just made me suck harder.

"Shit, Faith..." I pulled back and looked at my handiwork, satisfied with all the dark colors that were startin' to show.

"Good enough. For now." Willow came out from her room then and walked over, stoppin' just outside Dawn's room door to look at us.

"I- Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Red. Five by five." She nodded and looked over at Buffy, like my answer wasn't good enough. Buffy just sighed and nodded in agreement with me. I grinned smugly.

"Hey, what happened to your neck?"

"What?" She placed a hand on her neck, right over the hickey, and started blushin'. "Oh... Um..." Willow gasped and pointed at her, then at me.

"Love bite!!" _What the shit?_ "You gave her a love bite!"

"It's called a hickey, Red. Ain't you ever seen one before?" She just had her mouth hangin' open in shock, like it all was too much for her. After a minute of starin' I just turned over to Buffy and gave her a little kiss. "Go ahead and spend some time with your sister. I'll probably just be waitin' in the room when you're done, but if I'm not there check the gym." I removed her hand from her neck and grinned proudly down at the hickey, givin' it one last little bite before turnin' around headin' for our room. "Later, Red."

"_Love bite_!"

* * *

I waited in the room for about, oh, twenty minutes before givin' in and goin' down to the lobby, where the little slayers usually hung out. They have this all day buffet thing goin' on, and they've really been takin' advantage of it. Once I got down I noticed somethin' - Wood was sittin' there on one of the big couches, all bandaged up. _So they let him outta the hospital already? Guess he musta gotten some of his mom's slayer healin' or somethin_'.

"Hello, Faith." He tried movin' a little to make room for me to sit down, but he winced so I could tell he still had a lotta healin' to do. I walked over and helped him, even though he kept tellin' me not to. "I'm fine."

"I didn't say nothin'." He just smiled and shook his head.

"So... I hear you and Buffy have hooked up."

"Damn, these chicks are big gossips. How'd it spread so fast?" He laughed and gestured around the room, how all the slayers were just sittin' around lookin' bored as hell.

"There really isn't much else happening here." He looked back over at me and sighed. "Can't say I'm not a little hurt that you've moved on so fast, but I also can't say that I'm surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... As stunning as I am, I can tell you have the hots for Buffy. Probably have since you first met, am I right?"

"You're good."

"Guilty." _Damn he reminds me so much of myself. Only I'm hotter._ "So how did it happen?" I leaned back into the couch and crossed my legs, gettin' a stupid smile as I thought back to when we hooked up.

"We both just sorta gave in to the pull, stopped fightin' it with all we had. And it was just... Easy. _Good_."

"So this won't be one of your 'get some get gone' flings?" _What the fuck??_ "Word travels."

"Nah... Normally, hell yeah I'd be gone by now. But it's like... She's my weakness or somethin'. I can't leave. Even if I wanted to I don't think I could." He nodded and gave me this little smile.

"She's a very lucky girl."

"No shit, she got me!" He just rolled his eyes. I nudged him on his good side and finally earned a little chuckle. "But really, I think I'm the lucky one, B's amazin'. Not to mention a hellcat in bed..."

"I think I've heard too much." Buffy and Dawn came down the stairs then, and the brat was actually smilin'. Good, maybe the kid really will lighten up to me a little. Wait, no, they're comin' over and she's glarin' at me.

"What up, B?" I put on a friendly smile and stood up. "Dawn." Buffy walked straight up to me without sayin' a word, and placed a nice fat one right on my lips. _What the fuck?_ _Of course I kissed her right back, but it was weird, what's the deal?_ After a few seconds Wood cleared his throat and we stopped. But then she leaned in and brushed her lips over my ear.

"The only reason I'm not marking you right here, right now is because of Dawnie." _Fuck that's so hot. Why are you doin' this to me, you're gonna be gone all day, leavin' me with a serious case of the hornies!_ Once she pulled back she gave Wood this look, it was so fast I doubt he noticed, but I did. _She's fuckin' jealous!! Holy shit!_

"No way..."

"What?" Dawn was lookin' between us all confused, like she caught that little moment between us. Buffy just pouted at me, I think she could tell I knew what she was doin'.

"Don't worry, B. I'm your girl now." She got this big smile on her face then (_am I good or what, this girl is so into me_) and kissed me again.

"Make sure Robin knows that."

"Oh he heard the news. Our mini slayers are big on the gossip." She looked down at her little sis all suspicious then.

"How many people did you tell?" She shrugged and started messin' with the sleeves of her shirt.

"Just a few people." I gave Buffy a look, lettin' her know to take it easy on the kid. _It's really not a big deal to me, but I guess she's not so used to everyone knowin' about her sex life. I guess it's probably embarrassin'_. So she just sighed and gave Dawn a little smile.

"Whatever, it's no big. You ready?" Dawn nodded and smiled back at her big sis. _She's seriously a pro at those mood swings_. "We're going to have a girly day. We need some new clothes since most of our wardrobe is in the smoking crater that is Sunnydale, so we're going shopping. Want me to pick anything up for you?" I just shrugged.

"If ya see somethin' you think i'll like, go for it. Otherwise I'm good." I leaned in then and did what she did, rubbin' my lips against her ear, lovin' the way it made her shiver. "Maybe find a little somethin' fun when the kid's distracted." I pulled back and gave her a little wink. "Later." She narrowed her eyes at me and smirked, the wheels in her head clearly turnin' as mt words sunk in.

"Later, _F_." She put her arm around Dawn's shoulder and turned around, headin' for the front door. I couldn't help but notice the little extra sway in her hips that I knew was just for me. _Fuck, am I lucky or what??_


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to the reviewers.**

**Reviews make Faith one happy baddass slayer. :P**

**Contains another lemon at the end!**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 5**

I spent the rest of the day in the lounge, hangin' out with the slayers. I taught 'em how to play poker (_made twenty bucks, it took awhile for 'em to catch on_) and told them about some of my more interestin' kills. They ate it all up with these amazed looks on their faces, it was great. For once I was the slayer everyone wanted to hear from!

"So after you got all the vamps, then what happened?" I leaned back in my chair and smirked, lovin' how interested they all were, all sittin' in a circle around me.

"The preacher ran up and hugged me like there was no tomorrow, and then the cops came and arrested us both." They all gasped. "Let that be a lesson to ya - cops are never on your side. They don't understand any of the shit we deal with on a daily basis, to them we're just some punk kids causin' trouble."

"How many times have you been arrested?" I winced at that one, it hit a little too close to home. _Last time I was behind bars I actually deserved it.  
_  
"Too many." Hopefully that satisfied 'em. Well, the kid that asked the question doesn't seem like it was enough, but it doesn't look like she'll press it any further. "So, what about you girls? The fight with the big bad your first?" Giles walked over then, interruptin' the girl that was about to speak up.

"Faith, could I speak with you a moment?"

"Sure thing, Tweed." I stood up and nodded at the slayers. "We'll finish this later, aight?" He led me to the corner of the room and let out this frustrated sigh, turnin' over to give me this annoyed look. "What's the big? I didn't do nothin'..."

"You were speaking of vampires and demons in a public area!" He hissed, catchin' me off guard. "Did you not see the looks of the people passing through? I believe you scared off some customers from this place." _Shit, I didn't even notice. Was I really talkin' that loud?_

"My bad, I didn't think people were listenin' in." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, well, perhaps you should save some of the more animated discussions for when you're someplace a little more private. During one of the training sessions in my room, for example."

"Yeah, sure." I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms. "Hey, you ever look into findin' a new place for us? I think the slayers are gettin' kinda antsy. We shouldn't keep them all cooped up like this much longer, it could turn ugly."

"Oh, yes, of course." He put his glasses back on and pulled out a piece of paper from his coat pocket and opened it up. "I made some calls earlier and found that some of the Watchers in England survived the attacks of the Bringers. Turns out they were in hiding, unaware that it all had ended. Well, anyhow, remember how I mentioned the hellmouth in Cleveland?" I nodded, gettin' an idea of where he was goin' with this. "I talked with the Watchers and they're willing to come out here to America, and we'll be starting the Council back up, in Cleveland. I believe that would be best, I've been hearing reports that there's recently been an astounding amount of demonic activity out there. I'll be bringing the slayers with me, and if you and Buffy are willing..."

"Yeah, i'll bring it up when she comes back from girly day with the brat." He smiled and tucked the paper back into his pocket. "Sounds like a good plan though. It would probably be a good idea for me and B to start workin' more to get the slayers in shape, make sure they know what they'll be gettin' into out there. If it's anythin' like Sunnydale, they're gonna have their hands full." _Damn, another hellmouth... I really hope I can convince Buffy to go there, I'm just itchin' for some action, and movin' on to another hellmouth would totally be where the party is at!_

"Yes, well, when she comes back we can discuss certain times to hold the training sessions. Though there's so many girls, it would be difficult to really train them in such small quarters..."

"Why don't I head out, scan the town for a graveyard or somethin'? We could take 'em out there at night, nobody would come around and it would be a great place to practice. Right in the devil's lair, or whatever they say..."

"That may be best." He checked his watch and did a double take. "Good lord, is it already five o' clock?" He took off his glasses again and rubbed his eyes.

"You been hittin' the books all day or somethin'? Maybe you should take a break." He put the glasses back on and smiled all politely.

"Yes, thank you. That may be a good idea. Let me know when you get word from Buffy, alright?" I nodded, and he turned around, headin' for the buffet area. "I hope they still have tea..." _I'm sure they will, Tweed, you're the only one that drinks the shit_. I laughed and went over to one of the couches, that was facin' the tv. _Damn this is a fancy hotel, they got a buffet and a tv? G-Man must really be loaded if he can afford keepin' all the little slayers here for so long._

* * *

I musta fallen asleep, 'cause next thing I knew I opened my eyes and Buffy was starin' at me, her face just inches away. I jolted back in surprise.

"What the shit???" She pouted and sat down next to me.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yeah... Of course I am, B. You just scared the hell outta me, that's all." I rubbed my eyes and yawned, leanin' back into the couch and wrappin' my arm around her. "When did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I think I wore Dawn out, she went into her room and crashed."

"So we're all alone then?"

"Aside from all the wandering eyes in the lobby, sure." I leaned in to give her a kiss, but stopped halfway after noticin' the hickey was all healed up.

"Damn slayer healin'... Now I need to give you another one." She pushed me back and got this devious little smile.

"Nuh-uh. It's my turn now." She moved my hair back, away from my neck, and suddenly bit me real hard right along my pulse point.

"Fuck!" I could feel her smilin' against me, lickin' away the blood that started to come out from the mark. _Holy shit, she broke the fuckin' skin... Why is that so hot?? I think the slayer in me is fuckin' with my sex dive or somethin'_. "What happened to hickeys?" I mumbled.

"I like this better."

"Think I do too."

"Ahem..." We looked up and noticed Giles standin' there, cleanin' his glasses off. _He just does that so he won't have to see us when we're snuggly, doesn't he?_ "Hello, Buffy. Did you and Dawn enjoy your day out?" She looked at him all suspicious, like she could tell there was somethin' on his mind.

"Yes, thank you. So... What's up?"

"Um, well, have you had a chance to speak with Faith yet?" She looked at me and raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"No... About what?"

"G-Man was just talkin' to me about openin' up one of those Council buildin' things in Cleveland." He cleared his throat.

"Yes, that's the gist of it. So, what would you say about coming along to help train the slayers?" She looked over at me and shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you think, Faith?" I just laughed.

"I was waitin' to see what you'd say."

"Really?"

"Yeah, B. I don't wanna go nowhere without ya." She smiled and held my hand. _Damn, am I good or what?_

"Well... I guess it would probably be a good idea for us to go with. Since it's a hellmouth, I don't think it would be safe to just send all the slayers out there unprepared. Sure they helped with The First, but... Being on an active hellmouth? That's kinda different."

"Just what I thought. And I was thinkin' we could scout out some cemeteries, get the girls to train out there." She nodded.

"Well it's past sunset, maybe we could go out now? Maybe there'll be some action."

"Hell yeah!" I jumped up off the couch and started bouncin' up and down. "Let's do this!"

"Um... Maybe we should bring some supplies?" She said while clearly tryin' not to laugh. Giles just shook his head and walked away.

"Right." She just smiled and stood up, givin' me a quick kiss and takin' my hand, leadin' me upstairs to grab some stakes for our little 'patrol'.

* * *

We walked hand in hand down the street, ignorin' the looks people gave us. _What? Ain't you people ever seen a black leather pants wearin' badass chick holdin' hands with a bubbly blonde wearin' a pink sweater?_ I let out a sigh, not feelin' any vamps around.

"I can't wait 'till we get to Cleveland, there's zero action out here." I grumbled angrily. "I don't feel a thing."

"I don't know, I'm kinda enjoying not having to go out every night for wannabe tough boy vamps. It's nice not having to be 'tough hero' Buffy." We turned a corner and suddenly I felt it - that familiar little warning tingle goin' all through me. "There's a cemetery right up ahead, he must be getting ready to rise." I got this huge grin and started walkin' faster, havin' to tug her along a little.

"Come on, let's get him!"

"You really do love this, don't you?" I turned to look at her, still walkin' and nodded excitedly.

"Hell yeah! And I know you do too." She just smirked. "We're one in the same, B. You've never been able to fool me." So she started to match my pace, provin' me right.

"Okay, maybe I miss the simpleness of catching a newbie."

"There ya go." We reached the cemetery, and she let out a sigh at the huge locked gate, blockin' our entrance.

"Damn."

"Hey, it just makes it more of a challenge." I let go of her hand and looked up, judgin' the height of the metal bars. I turned back to Buffy and nodded. "Gimme a boost."

"What?"

"A boost. It's too high to jump, I need a little leverage."

"You've gotta be kidding..."

"Come on B, you gonna let fang go just 'cause of a locked gate?" She sighed and looked at me for a minute, thinkin' over her options. I smiled, knowin' just what to say to get her goin'. "Just go with it, B." She narrowed her eyes at me, and I knew I'd won. She knelt down and held her hands out, palm up. I faced the gate and stepped back on to her hands, bracin' myself. She threw her hands up and I went soarin' up to the gate, grabbin' on to the bars and holdin' on. There was a little ledge right up near the top and I stepped on to it, leaned over and held a hand out. She jumped up and grabbed hold of my hand, and I helped lift her up to the ledge with me. "See? Not as hard as it looks."

"You'd better hope nobody sees us." I just shrugged and hopped over the bars, landin' on the other side with ease. Buffy landed right beside me a second later, and brushed herself off. I took her hand and we walked in the direction our instincts took us, soon findin' the freshly covered grave. I knelt down and pressed my ear to the dirt. "Is he coming?"

"Oh yeah, he's climbin' up!" I jumped back on to my feet and took a few steps back, pullin' the stake out from Buffy's jean pocket. She just glared over at me.

"I told you to bring your own."

"I want to use yours." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. After only a few minutes of waitin', a hand came poppin' outta the grave. "It's about time." I reached down and pulled on it, helpin' the guy out. He coughed out some dirt, and brushed it off of his fancy business suit.

"What... What happened?"

"You're dead." I shrugged. He stared at me blankly for a minute, then laughed.

"Really?" Buffy sighed and pulled out a stake from her other pocket. _I knew she brought more than one_.

"Great, I was hoping this was going to be a challenge." He noticed the stakes and his face shifted.

"What the hell..." He whispered, probably noticin' how his instincts made him shy away from us.

"Yeah, you're a vampire." I mumbled, gettin' bored with the pleasantries. He laughed then, and straightened himself up.

"Guess that means I get to kill you."

"Guess again." I grinned, swingin' a leg out, swipin' his feet. He fell right on his ass, makin' me roll my eyes. "Come on tough guy, aren't you even gonna try?"

"He's no fun." Buffy pouted. I gave her a little kiss and walked up to the confused vamp.

"Don't worry, babe. It'll be more fun in Cleveland."

"Cleveland?" The newbie asked, leanin' up on his elbows. "I always wanted to visit Cleveland."

"Too bad." So without any further teasin' I plunged the stake into his heart, watchin' with only a hint of excitement as he exploded into a pile of dust. "Damn, this town sucks. Where are all the big bad vamps? Like the one that made suit guy there..." Buffy walked over and held my free hand, poutin' slightly.

"I don't know, but this sure was a big let down. Like, running out of ice cream in the summer." _Damn, now I want ice cream._

"Well... Maybe I could make the night better for ya." She smiled and cocked her head.

"How?" I scanned the area, soon zeroin' in on a huge mausoleum. She followed my eyes and frowned. "There's no way I'm having sex in one of those things."

"Who says we'd go inside?" I winked and led her over to the big thing, movin' behind it so we were out of view of the entrance.

"Faith..."

"Nobody's gonna see." I backed her up against it, placin' a hand on either side of her head, trappin' her in place. I leaned in and started placin' kisses on her neck, goin' all the way up to her ear before whisperin' into it. "I've been waitin' to get you alone all day, ever since you teased me before ya left." I brought a hand down to cup her ass, lovin' the moan I got in response. "Go with it, B." Finally she nodded, and I knew I'd won. _Now to fulfill a fantasy I've had since the first time we patrolled a cemetery._ I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, bringin' them all the way down her legs. _Fuck, she's not wearin' any panties!_ I knelt down and started placin' kisses up and down first one leg, then the other, makin' her start to tremble in anticipation. I brought my hands up to hold her in place, decidin' to stop teasin' her. _Who am I kiddin', I'm just teasin' myself. Fuck I want to taste her so fucken bad_... So finally I leaned in and brought my tongue out, givin' her one long lick, all the way up to her clit. She shivered and fisted her hands into my hair as I grinned against her. "Fuck, B. You taste so good..."

"Faith..." She wimpered, diggin' her fingers into my scalp. I brought a hand up to part her lips, quickly stickin' my tongue inside of her. I used my thumb, bringin' it up to press against her clit, makin' her buck her hips against me. _Fuck, is she really that close already? I really am good._ So I just attacked her with my tongue, keepin' my thumb firmly against her clit while doin' a circular motion, and she started to moan real loud, continuin' to buck against me as I fucked her with my mouth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck... _FAITH_!!" She dug her fingers into my head so hard I knew I was probably bleedin', but I didn't care. I lapped up all that wonderful liquid that came outta her as she rode her high, only stoppin' when I knew she was finished. I placed one last kiss against her still throbbin' pussy and got back up on my feet, grinnin' at my girl.

"So, was our patrol still a let down?" She shook her head no, unable to speak yet, and leaned her head back against the buildin'. _Oh yeah, I'm so good._


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the slight delay in this chapter. I planned on getting it all written it out yesterday, but I got a little... distracted? It's a long story. xD**

**Anyways here it is. Thanks again for the reviews. :P  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 6**

The next night me and Buffy took all the little slayers (_and Dawn, since she always wants to tag along and I'm still tryin' to get her to like me_) to the cemetery we visited the night before. We had to wait until real late though, like 2 am, so that we wouldn't be noticed. _I mean, what would you think if you saw a huge group of girls headin' into a locked up cemetery? Exactly._ It was kinda annoyin' though, some of 'em were in their pajamas, and they all were yawnin' and shit. _We really need to find a new place fast, I don't wanna have to train a bunch of sleepy kids every night. We need to find a place where we can do this earlier._

"Alright, one of the things I wanna show you guys tonight is how to make your own weapons." They all just stared blankly at me.

"Um... Don't you just bring your own? That would be easier."

"You can't rely on what ya bring, some demons can disarm you pretty damn fast." _Great, that Ella chick that was givin' me grief before looks like she's plannin' on being a pain in my ass tonight. She's at the front of the group with her arms crossed, lookin' at me like she doesn't wanna be here. I'd better call her up._ "Okay, Ella. Come up here and i'll show ya what I mean." Buffy just gave me a warnin' glare. _Man, she should be givin' the kid warnings, I'm not the one that starts it._

"Whatever." So she walked up to me and pulled a stake out from her pocket. I could see behind her tough outer shell that she was kinda scared of me after what I did to her, but she still wants to be tough shit in front of the group.

"Good. Now pretend I'm a vamp."

"Huh?" I noticed Buffy smilin' outta the corner of my eye, and it calmed me down a little. Alright, go easy on the kid. I held my hands up like claws and let out a dramatic growl.

"Grrr. Vampire. Get it?" She scowled at me and brought her free hand into a fist, holdin' the stake up a little higher in the air. "Good. Now come at me." So she did. She tried tossin' a punch at me but I just ducked outta the way. She tried it again, but she's too damn slow for me. I moved to the side, easily avoidin' it, and smiled as I noticed she left herself open. I popped her right in the ribs and she jumped back in surprise. It made the group start to laugh and that really pissed her off.

So this time she tried a high kick, but again I was able to just duck outta the way. At least this time she didn't leave herself open. I decided to take a break on the defense and move on to the offense, so I tossed a punch at her. She was able to block it, but not the second one that came at her with my other hand. It got her right in the chin. She glared up at me and decided to try it out for herself, comin' at me with a double punch of her own. I blocked the first one, and managed to knock the stake outta her hand with the second. She looked at me with surprise and tried to make a dive for it, but I just tackled her, sendin' us both a few feet away from it. I had her pinned to the ground now, and she was still tryin' to grab at it, but it was just outta reach. "See? Now you're completely defenseless. What are you gonna do?"

"Get off!"

"No way, I'm a big evil demon that wants your blood. Grrr." I opened my mouth up all dramatic, showin' off my teeth, and started leanin' in like I was gonna bite her neck. She started wailin' on me with her hands, clearly gettin' desperate, but I just grabbed her wrists and pinned 'em to the ground. She continued to struggle but really wasn't any match for me at all. Once I was just an inch away from her neck I stopped and grinned smugly. "Now you're dead." I let go of her wrists and got up, holdin' a hand out to help her up. She just pushed it away and got up by herself, still glarin' at me. I just shrugged.

"Whatever, so I'm dead. You wouldn't have done any better if you were me." I laughed and shook my head, turnin' over to Buffy and gesturin' for her to come over. She walked up to me and nodded.

"Alright then, i'll make things fair. B, why don't you play the vamp this time so I can show the girls how it's done?" She held her hands up like I had earlier, pretendin' they were claws.

"Grrr." Everyone laughed, and I just rolled my eyes at her, walkin' over to pick up the stake that had gotten away from Ella.

"Okay, okay. I'll show ya who's boss." I held my arms out, signalin' for her to come at me. She did, quickly runnin' over and grabbin' at the hand that was holdin' the stake. _Alright then, so we're not pullin' any punches here. I'm game._ I pulled my arm back out of her reach and ducked, spinnin' around so I was behind her, and wrapped my arms around her neck. _I hope nobody noticed that I just sniffed her hair... Fuck! She just got me in the jaw._ I ended up releasin' my grip on her, and she spun around, kickin' me in the stomach. I flinched but kept my guard up, not wantin' to seem weak in front of the kids. She tried throwin' another punch at me but I blocked it. She noticed I'd used the hand that was holdin' the stake, so she took advantage of that, tossin' a leg up and whackin' it right outta my hand. _Shit, that's gonna leave a bruise.  
_  
Instead of makin' a mad dash for the fallen stake like Ella did, I scanned the area and noticed a tree nearby with some low hangin' branches. But Buffy noticed I was distracted and tackled me to the ground, but she didn't pin my arms or legs. So I brought my legs up and kicked her hard in the chest. I noticed her wince as she went flyin' off of me and figured I'd have to apologize for it later. Instead of just jumpin' on her when she fell on her ass, I started to back up a little towards the tree. She got up and made a mad dash for me, but I just stepped aside. Before she was able to catch herself I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her at one of the branches on the tree so that it was just inches away from her heart. I heard the girls gasp, and just smiled proudly at myself.

"And poof goes the baddie." Before lettin' her go I leaned in and placed a kiss on her neck, unable to help myself after smellin' how excited she got durin' the fight. She just turned around to face the group, a blush on her face that seemed to confuse everyone except Dawn. It just made her glare at me. _Damn it, when is this kid gonna lighten up?_

* * *

The next night we decided to head one town over, after readin' in the paper that these two people were killed there by "animal bites" and buried just this afternoon. _Can't anyone come up with somethin' more original than that? Ah well, makes it easier for us to figure out who's not gonna stay dead_. So after some walkin' we made it to the cemetery, and thankfully this one wasn't all locked up. It was fenced it, but there wasn't any big wire door to block our entrance. I was already likin' this cemetery better than the other one.

"So how long are we supposed to wait?" Ella grumped, leanin' against a gravestone with her arms crossed, like most of the other girls were doin'. I was just sittin' by the freshly covered graves, stake in hand, with Buffy sittin' inbetween my legs, leanin' into me.

"Until the couple decides to rise up from their dirt nap. Duh." Buffy reached back and flicked me on the cheek. _What the shit??_ I heard Dawn laughin', and so decided not to ask what it was about. _Don't wanna pick a fight, it'll just make her mad at me again. Or did she ever stop bein' mad?_

"Did the paper say when they were buried? It would help us figure out how much longer we'll have to - " But Dawn was interrupted as a scraped up, bloodied fist came punchin' out from the dirt. Me and Buffy both jumped right up on to our feet and got into a battle stance.

"Who's got dibs on fang number one?" I asked, lookin' at all the little slayers, already knowin' who would step in.

"I got it." Ella snatched the stake from my hand and stepped in front of me and Buffy as the guy was now completely out and lookin' around all confused.

"What the hell is this?" She took a tiny step closer to him, clutchin' the stake so tight I noticed that her knuckles were turnin' white. He noticed that and vamped out, givin' her a big smile as he started stalkin' up to her. "A welcoming committee?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned in to whisper to Buffy.

"How many times ya heard that one?" She smiled, still keepin' an eye on the situation at hand like the protector she is.

"Too many. The newbies never come up with anything clever." He glared over at us.

"You want to be first, ladies?" Ella decided to play the tough girl act then, tossin' a high kick right into his jaw. He stumbled back, not expectin' us innocent young girls to carry so much strength. He brought a hand up to his jaw and glared down at her. "What the fuck?!" Just then I noticed a hand pop out from the second grave, only this one was smaller, more feminine, with a nice big rock on the ring finger. _Damn, they musta been a couple. And it looks like big daddy has a big bank account..._

"Faith..." I nodded over at Buffy, lettin' her know I caught it too. I looked back at the slayers, silently askin' who wanted to take care of fang number two. None of 'em stepped forward, they were all too focused on Ella and fang number one.

"You're dead bitch." He swung out at her, but she quickly brought a hand up to block it. She noticed that surprised him, and she took advantage of it by landin' a kick right into his ribs, actually managing to knock him down.

"Todd?" I looked over and found fang number two out of her grave, lookin' over at the fight.

"I got this." I mumbled to Buffy, struttin' over and swipin' at the vamp girl's legs, makin' her fall on to her ass. She shook her head and looked up at me, now all vamped out. I pulled the spare stake out from my pocket, makin' her eyes widen in shock.

"What the hell..."

"Sorry to be the one to break it to you, Elvira, but you and your boy are about to become dust." She just looked at me all confused. I shrugged and plunged the stake into her heart, not botherin' to watch her explode. I wanted to see how the fight was goin'. _What the shit??? She got him already??_ "Wow, way to dust the newbie." She was on her hands and knees, stake still in place over where his heart was, her clothes now an ashy mess. "I figured it would take longer than that." She got up and brushed herself off, shootin' a glare at me.

"I told you I can handle myself."

"Guess I'm startin' to catch on." I walked over to Buffy and stuck my hand in her back pants pocket, ignorin' the glare Dawn shot me. "So, should we call it a night?"

"Yeah, I'm not feeling anymore warning tinglies." She checked her watch (_which was pink, how much fuckin' pink does this girl need?_) and nodded. "And it's pretty late. Giles is probably going to start wigging if we don't get back soon."

"That man worries to much. I'm startin' to consider spikin' his tea with Nyquil so he can actually get some sleep." She flicked me on the cheek again. I scrunched my face up and looked down at her. She laughed and bopped me on the nose. _What the fuck?_

"Ugh do you guys have to get all gross whenever you're together?" _Yeah, I guess Dawn never stopped bein' mad at me. Shit._

"How are we bein' gross?"

"You have your hand in my sister's pants!" All the little slayer's looked away, like they were pretending not to pay attention to our personal problems, or whatever you call shit like this.

"Yeah, in the pants part. It's not like I'm fingerin' - ow! What the fuck?" _She just smacked me in the back of the head, and now she's glarin' at me. That's not good is it? Damn I really need to start thinkin' before I speak._ "Sorry." I shrugged and looked over at Dawn. "I just meant that I'm not doin' anythin' too naughty. I wouldn't do that in front of ya."

"You mean aside from the time I walked in on all the nakedness?"

"Uh... Yeah, right. Again, sorry about that."

"Whatever. Just so you know, I'm not going into your room ever again."

"Good to know." _And that earned me another slap..._ "Sorry!" She kept glarin' at me. "Come on, B! This is the most I've apologized in a good long time, doesn't that mean somethin'?"

"It does to me."

"I'm gonna take that as a bad thing, Dawn." _But hey, at least Buffy is givin' me a little smile now. Maybe i'll get a little action tonight after all._

* * *

When we got back we found Giles in the lobby waiting, holdin' a cup of tea in his hands. _Seriously, what's with the tea? Why would a hotel even have it?? Maybe he asked for it specially or somethin'_... So, we sent the little slayers up to bed (_but not Dawn, since I'm doin' whatever I can to get on her good side, and sendin' her up to bed like a child isn't gonna make her like me any more_) and went over.

"What up, G-Man?" He gave me this little smirk and stood up.

"Well, it seems that the Watchers I've been in contact with are going to be here a little sooner than expected. What would you say to taking flight out to Cleveland tomorrow morning?" I looked over at Buffy and shrugged. She looked down at Dawn, who nodded back at her. Buffy looked back at Giles and smiled.

"My crew seems to be alright with it, so I am too. Will we all be on the same flight, or...?"

"I'm afraid I've only been able to purchase a few tickets. I'll have to wait until I meet up with the Watchers before flying all of the girls over. For that reason I'd like to ask that one of you," he looked at me and Buffy at that, "stay behind to keep an eye on all of them, make sure they're safe." I nodded and gave a little shrug, tryin' to seem like I didn't care. _You tell anyone that it hurt to think of bein' away from Buffy and i'll kick your ass. I'm serious._

"Oh... That's cool, i'll stay back." Buffy shook her head and frowned.

"No, I'm not making you stay behind."

"It's alright, B. You and the Scoobies should go on ahead, get things ready for the little slayers." She just pouted at me and held my hand. I sighed, tryin' not to think of how hard it'll be to go without that slayer connection for who knows how long. _This girl has no idea how hard I'm gonna sex her up tonight. It'll be a goodbye she'll never forget. _"Now, uh... Why don't we go get some sleep." _And wink, and flash the dimples..._

"Ugh, make it more obvious why don't you!" _Okay, at least there's a bright side to this - I can go without the brat for awhile!_


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Me and Buffy didn't get to sleep at all that night, though that's probably not much of a surprise. We spent the whole remainder of the night gettin' all hot and heavy, settin' a record 5 rounds. By that point Giles had started to knock on the door, lettin' us know it was time for them to leave. So now here we were: me, Buffy, Giles, Dawn, Willow, Kennedy(_who wasn't goin' with, she was just there to say goodbye to Red_), and Xander, all standin' in the lobby.

"So when do you think we'll be able to fly everyone else out?" Buffy asked, givin' Tweed a pout. He sighed and started adjustin' his glasses.

"Well... I-I'm not sure, really. Perhaps a few days? We need to be sure there are enough proper living facilities first, not to mention making sure there's a large enough food supply..." She just kept on poutin', lookin' for a more definite answer. "Well... Uh, why don't we say four days, just as an estimate?" _Still poutin'_. I just smiled and gave her a little kiss.

"It's cool, Tweed. Four days is probably the best estimate I'm gonna get, right? Sounds like there's tons to do out there."

"Yes, quite." He seemed to be thinkin' hard about somethin' then, and he reached into his pocket, pulling out what looked like a cell phone. "Faith, I took the liberty of purchasing this for you, to make sure we'll be able to keep in contact." He handed it over to me. It was all silver and shiny, looked pretty expensive. "I'll be calling you nightly to see how things are going, and to update you on the situation." Buffy perked up then, probably likin' the thought that she could now call me a thousand times a day. Giles just smiled and gave her a nod like he was tellin' her it was okay. I noticed Willow gettin' all twitchy then, and I rolled my eyes.

"Kennedy can use the phone if she wants, Red." She blushed and smiled at me, which just made me laugh. Buffy flicked me on the cheek. _What the fuck is up with the flicks??_ I pouted down at her, knowin' it would break her down. And it did. Before I knew it she had flung herself at me, wrappin' me up in a hug that, if I wasn't a slayer, probably woulda broken all of my bones.

"Um... Well, perhaps we should wait outside." Giles mumbled, ushering Willow (_after givin' Kennedy a kiss goodbye_) and Xander out the door. Dawn mumbled somethin' about wanting to wait, so he left her alone.

"Later dudes." I mumbled, liftin' a hand up as much as I could to give 'em a little wave as they walked out the door. Buffy lifted her head a little to rub her cheek against my neck, lettin' out a little sigh that made my skin tingle.

"Is it weird that I'm going to miss you?"

"Yes." I noticed Dawn starin' at me, so I decided to whisper the next part. "But i'll miss ya too." She pulled back to look up at me and I let out a sigh of relief, thankful to be able to breath right again. "Tell anyone that and i'll kick your ass." I leaned down to kiss her, not carin' that the kid was watchin'. I just needed to feel close to her, feel that wonderful charge between us before it was ripped away. After a minute I noticed Giles tappin' his watch at me from outside, so I pulled back and gave my girl a little smile. "See ya in four days, B." She nodded and started to slowly walk away backwards.

"I'll call whenever I can." I laughed at that.

"I know ya will. Giles had better be expectin' a huge phone bill, 'cause I'm expectin' you to call a few hundred times a day." She gave me a sad little smile and I had to hold back a sigh. _Damn it Buffy, how are you able to shift my emotions so fast?_ "Now get outta here fast, or else I'm gonna make you late by workin' hard to get that damn sad look off your face." She pouted and turned around, walkin' nice and quick out the door to meet up with the rest of the Scoobies. _Great, why is Dawn still here? And why's she walkin' up to me?_

"I still don't like you."

"Um... Alright."

"But..." She sighed and rolled her eyes, turnin' to look at her big sis and then lookin' back at me. "I know my sister does."

"Well I like her too."

"I guess." She brought a hand up and poked me in the ribs. _What the shit?_ "And I'm trying to come around to that. Just know that if you hurt her, I'm going to decapitate you and feed you to wild dogs." _Goddamn, these Summers girls are tough shit. I'm actually kinda freaked._ "Remember that."

"Yeah... I get the message." She just kept her finger pointed at me as she walked out the door, effectively makin' me think twice about ever crossin' her. I heard laughin' then, so I turned around and saw Kennedy with this stupid smile on her face. "What's so fucken funny?"

"You're scared of Buffy's little sister."

"Yeah, no shit. Did you hear what she said to me?" She just nodded and laughed harder.

"I'm so glad that Willow doesn't have any kid sisters."

"You wanna use this to talk to your girl or not?" I held up the cell phone and waved it in her face, grinnin' smugly at the way it stopped her laughter. "That's what I thought." I turned and headed for the buffet area, lookin' forward to eatin' my weight in pancakes and takin' a long nap until Buffy called.

* * *

I was woken up suddenly by a sharp pain in my face. I sat up quickly, bringin' up my fists, ready to beat the livin' shit outta whatever was tryin' to mess with me.

"Woah, relax! It's just me." I blinked a few times, finally noticin' that it was just Kennedy. She laughed, probably at the look on my face or somethin'. I slapped her, not too hard, just as hard as I'm assumin' she did to me. "What the hell?"

"That's for wakin' me up." I grumbled, runnin' a hand through my messy hair and lookin' around. _Shit, I fell asleep on the couch in the lobby? I don't even remember. Musta crashed pretty hard._

"I guess you don't want to talk to Buffy then." She held up the cell phone and waved it around in my face. I snatched it away from her and brought it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I heard Buffy laugh on the other end, and instantly felt better about bein' smacked awake.

"Sorry. Kennedy told me you were asleep, so I told her to wake you up... You were snoring really loud." I gave Kennedy an apologetic smile, and she just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you were the one that kept me up all night. What time is it anyways?"

"Late. Probably about dinner time for you." As soon as she said that my stomach growled nice and loud. I heard laughter on the other end of the phone.

"Shit, you can hear that?"

"I think the whole room heard that. Maybe I should let you go so you can eat..."

"Nah, I'm good. Rather talk to you. Are you in Cleveland now?"

"Yup, have been for awhile. I tried calling a few times, but you were really knocked out I guess. Thankfully Kennedy heard all the ringing and was able to wake you."

"Hey, when I sleep I sleep. Until somebody smacks me in the face that is..." _More laughter_. "Where you guys stayin'? The Brits treatin' ya good?"

"They found some old abandoned hotel, Giles is working on the paperwork right now so we can have the rights to it. It'll take a ton of renovation, but at least it's big enough for everyone."

"Well hurry and clean it up so I can come down there!"

"Oh I'm working on it. Slayer powers have definitely been of the good, I've already got a few rooms all cleared out by myself. It's taking everyone else a little longer though. At least Giles said that things have been '_running smoother than anticipated_' so we might be able to fly you guys here sooner."

"Yeah? How much sooner?"

"Um... Maybe three days instead of four."

"Hey, i'll take what I can get." I stretched out on the couch and patted down my hair. _Note to self - no more fallin' asleep in the lobby. People are starin'._ "So how's the action out there? Ya think you'll be seein' a lot of vamps?"

"Oh I'm sure. Giles showed me the paper, and the death tolls are uber high. Come nightfall i'll be making my first patrol."

"Fill me in on how it goes, I wanna know what to look forward to. And make sure to leave some for me."

"Leave some for you? I'm not letting some demons go so you can come back in a few days to kill them."

"Ya know what I mean." I sighed and pouted to myself. _I hate phones, that nice slayer tingle thing is barely even there at all. I want to see my girl in person._

"What are you thinking about?" I looked around to make sure nobody was listenin' in. _Good, Kennedy is attackin' the buffet table. Shit girl, leave some for me!_

"Eh. Just that, I dunno, I want to be there with you." I mumbled most of it out. Yeah I've grown over the years, not as cut off as I used to be, but I still don't like spillin' my feelings. It feels weird. "Tell anyone that - "

"And you'll kick my ass, I know." She sighed, and I felt this little stab in my gut. _Fuck, we're more connected than I thought. I think I'm feelin' what she's feelin' now... or somethin' like that. Fuck this is strange._ "I wish you were here too, Faith. It's going to suck, having to wait three more days."

"Too bad you can't just sleep it all away like I did."

"Make sure you keep an eye on the slayers though, Giles is going to call you later for an update."

"Shit... I really gotta babysit them? I'd rather be out there cleanin' out dirty hotel rooms like you." Kennedy came walkin' over then with what looked like 20 pounds of food on her plates. My stomach growled again at the sight.

"I should go. You need to get some food in you before your stomach ends up eating itself."

"Damn it... I hate it but you're right."

"I guess i'll talk to you later."

"Yeah. And hey, I'm not doin' that stupid couple thing where it takes us forever to hang up, alright? We say goodbye and that's it." She laughed, and I ended up smilin' at the sound. _Fuck, this girl has me wrapped around her finger._

"That's no fun."

"Come on, it's so cheesy. Not to mention annoyin' to everyone around ya."

"Okay fine. Bye."

"Bye." My finger hovered over the _End Call_ button but I couldn't bring myself to press it. I could still hear background noise on the other end, so it sounds like Buffy didn't hang up either. "Fuck, no wonder all those stupid couples do it."

"Ha!! I knew you wouldn't be able to hang up!"

"Hey, were you just waitin' to see if I would or not?"

"Maybe."

"Goddammit!" I hung up and put the phone in my pocket, decidin' to raid what was left of the buffet table. Suddenly there was a weird ringin' noise comin' from my pocket. _What the fuck? That doesn't sound like a ring tone._ So I pulled out the phone and looked at it.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

_I win_

_- B_

* * *

At about midnight I went through the hallway, knockin' on all the doors to get the little slayers out (_I also ended up knockin' on some of the wrong doors, boy did they get mad_) into the hallway. Once they were all there they just stared at me weird.

"Yeah... What's the deal?" _Don't know the name of this girl, but she's new here. Most of the girls I've been lookin' out for are new, ones that just showed up after the fight with The First that Giles insisted I keep a real close eye on._

"Well I'm supposed to be watchin' over ya guys. Least that's what G-Man said." Ella rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"I don't think he meant that literally, genius." _Ohhh she'll pay for that one later._

"Look, I'm just checkin' on all of ya, makin' sure things are all five by five. Also I'm gettin' a little antsy, and thought I'd ask if any of ya wanna do a little patrol."

"Do you think there's any big bads out there?"

"I dunno, probably not. But I haven't checked the papers, so ya never know right? So who's up for it?" They all looked around at each other and shrugged. Then Ella stepped up again.

"Fine, i'll go but I don't need a babysitter! I don't want you playing that whole high and mighty act you always have going on."

"What high and mighty act?" She just rolled her eyes. _Man, what a bitch._ "Alright whatever. I don't wanna babysit, so you ain't gettin' a babysitter. Fair enough?" They stayed quiet, and I took that as a yes. "Good. Grab your weapons and we'll head out." They all started headin' to their rooms, mumbling to themselves.

"I can't wait for us to get to Cleveland, she's less annoying when she's with her girlfriend." One of 'em whispered. _Yeah, you're not the only one lookin' forward to it, kid._ The cell phone in my pocket started ringin' then, so I took it out and answered.

"Buffy?" _Damn, hope that didn't sound too hopeful._

"I'm afraid not, Faith."

"Ahh. Hey, Tweed. What up?"

"Well, I assume Buffy has told you about the hotel we've found?"

"Yup. Ya get all the paperwork done? No more breakin' in to clean?"

"Yes, well, most of the paperwork has been taken care of. Thankfully the place has been out of business for years, so the price has been lowered significantly. I've been able to pay it all off, and am expecting to get a set of keys by tomorrow morning."

"Cool, cool. So I hear me and the girls can be shipped out there a little earlier than expected?"

"Yes, I've already purchased the tickets."

"Right on. So what else ya got?"

"Um... Well, I'd like to hear how the slayers are doing."

"Everything's five by five, Tweed. I'm just gonna take 'em out for a quick patrol, keep 'em busy."

"A patrol? Are you sensing some sort of demonic activity?"

"Nah, just itchin' to get out there."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks, G-Man." There was a weird beepin' noise then, so I looked at the phone. "Ah, I gotta go. There's another call comin' in I think."

"Alright, Faith. I'll call you again tomorrow. So long."

"Later." So after a few seconds of messin' around and cussin', I figured out how to get to the other line. "Yo."

"Faith?" _Buffy??_

"Hey, B. Miss me?"

"Only if you miss me."

"You know I do, damn it."

"Good."

"_Good_? That's all ya got for me?"

"Okay, fine. I've missed you since the moment I left, and it's just getting worse. I'm getting seriously tempted to just run all the way out there to see you." _Fuck, how is she doin' this to me? I've got more emotions at once than I think I've ever had... This is so fucked up! So why do I not want it to stop?  
_  
"I wish ya would too, I'm goin' crazy over here. Gonna take the slayerettes out for a patrol just to take my mind off of everythin'." I started feelin' a weird itch in the back of my neck then, almost like a tingle or somethin'. I brought a hand up to start scratchin' at it, but it didn't go away. "So ya do any more cleanin'?"

"No. After a little talk with Giles, he let me off the hook." The tingle started to spread, and now it was feelin' real familiar. Maybe it was from talkin' with Buffy? It's startin' to feel like that weird connection we have. Maybe phone talks aren't as bad as I thought. "You're at the hotel still, right?"

"Yeah. Where else would I be?" By that point the tingles had spread through all of me, makin' me more than a little confused. "Buffy... Where are you?" I started to wander near the stairs, almost like I was bein' pulled there. I just felt like I needed to be there, though I don't fuckin' know why. It was freakin' me out. And that's when it happened - I caught a flash of blond hair and that damn pink sweater. I dropped the phone and ran down the stairs, so fast I was probably gettin' some weird looks though I didn't bother to check reactions.

"Faith!" She saw me runnin' at her and she cringed, preparin' for the impact. But just as I was about to run into her I stopped, lifted her up into my arms and kissed her. She brought her hands into my hair and immediately started kissin' me back, our tongues findin' each other faster than ever before. I was about ready to start rippin' off clothes before realizin' we were in the middle of a somewhat crowded room. So I just pulled back, then pressed my forehead against hers, a huge grin I couldn't get rid of plastered on my face.

"What the fuck are you doin' here?"

"Like I said... I had a little talk with Giles."

"Well i'll be damned. Guess I won't be patrollin' tonight after all."


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"FUCK!" I grunted, havin' my sixth orgasm of the night before collapsing on to the bed. _Goddamn, I've never been so thankful for slayer stamina in all my life._ "Okay... Break time." I mumbled, only just now startin' to regain the feelings in my limbs. "I either need to get some grub or sleep before the next round." I heard Buffy let out a breathless little laugh as she curled into my side, restin' her head on my chest. _She gets so cuddly after fuckin'..._

"Maybe we could order room service."

"Hot damn this hotel has everythin' doesn't it? I hope Tweed has the cash to pay for all this." She just mumbled somethin' that I couldn't even make out, and wrapped her arms around my waist. I laughed and started fumblin' around for the covers, pulling 'em up over her so she wouldn't get cold._ Damn, I think I'm gettin' whipped. I never used to be all considerate and shit after knockin' boots with somebody._ "Sleep first." I whispered, leanin' down to place a kiss on the top of her head. _Whatever, i'll worry about all the relationship shit later, once I'm not so fucken tired. Shit, come to think of it I never used to be tired after sex.... I guess it takes a slayer to knock another slayer out, or somethin' like that_.

* * *

I was woken up awhile later by the smell of food. _So I guess bein' slapped isn't the only thing that can wake me._ "Food." I mumbled, sittin' up and fumblin' around like a zombie trying to find it. I heard Buffy laughin' so I opened my eyes. She was sittin' there in the chair in front of the tv, a plate filled with pancakes and scrambled eggs. She looked over at me with a fork stickin' out of her mouth. "Guess you took advantage of the room service?"

"I was hungry..."

"Well I hope ya got some for me too, otherwise I'm gonna steal some of yours." She grumbled and clutched her plate closer.

"Check the nightstand." I looked over and sure enough, _food_!! I snatched one of the plates up and started to dig in. "You're going to eat on the bed?"

"Uh huh." I looked up and she was cringing at me. "What? You got the only chair, and unless ya want me to sit on your lap..."

"Just don't spill anything, I've seen how messy you eat."

"What, like you're any better?"

"I'm not eating on the bed!" I rolled my eyes and shoved my face on to the plate, eatin' extra messy just to piss her off. "Faith cut it out!!" I smirked up at her, syrup all over my face.

"Make me." She got up and set her plate down on the chair, givin' me this playful glare.

"Bad idea." She jumped on to the bed, surprisin' the hell outta me, which almost made me drop the plate. She grabbed at it, but I pulled it away with a growl. _Nobody touches my food. Nobody._ "If you can't eat with manners, you can't eat." She reached up and actually got one hand on to the plate, tuggin' in towards her. I just tugged right back.

"Ain't anyone ever tell ya not to poke the bear, B? Especially when the bear is hungry..."

"You're making a mess, we need to change the sheets now!"

"We did anyway." I laughed, which made her roll her eyes. "You made a bit of a mess last night, remember?"

"Me??" She let go of the plate and poked one of my boobs, which made me let out a little squeal of surprise. "You let out more than I did."

"But you were pretty damn fast in cleanin' it all up."

"Well... I..."

"Exactly." I brought my face back down to the plate, finishin' off the rest of the pancakes. Buffy just pouted up at me. "What? What's that look for?"

"Nothing. I guess I was just thinking that I'm glad Dawn convinced me to come down here." _What the fuck??  
_  
"Dawn? The same Dawn that has openly admitted that she doesn't like me??"

"Yes, the same - wait, when did she say she doesn't like you?" I set the plate back down on the night stand and held one of her hands.

"Never mind. What did she say exactly, to get you out here?" She just sighed.

"Well, I spent most of my time... complaining that you couldn't come with, that I didn't want to be apart from you... And finally she just sat me down, looked me square in the eye and said 'just go to her, it'll be better for the both of you'. So I asked Giles - well, _begged_ is more like it, and he finally caved. Got me a bus ticket, and before I knew it I was here."

"Damn. Guess I owe the kid one, huh." I leaned down to give her a kiss, but she backed up. _What the shit?_

"You have syrup all over your face." She laughed.

"Oh I guess I do. That bothers ya?" She narrowed her eyes at me. I grinned and leaned down again, makin' her eyes widen.

"Faith..."

"Whatsa matter, B? Afraid of gettin' dirty?"

"If I was I wouldn't be with you."

"Can't argue with that." I pressed my forehead against her cheek and started rubbin' back and forth, gettin' a nice smear of syrup on to her.

"Faith! God, how did you get it all the way up there anyways??" I moved to the other cheek, and she tried to push me away. Not too hard or anythin' though, it didn't even move me at all. I just laughed and placed a kiss on her nose.

"There ya go, now we're both all sticky."

"You're lucky there's a shower here, or I'd make you pay for that."

"Maybe you can make me pay anyways?" I waggled my eyebrows. She brought a finger up, wiped it down my nose, and put it in her mouth. _Fuck..._

"How?" She batted her eyelashes and me and gave me this innocent little smile that immediately filled my head with naughty thoughts.

"Uhh..." _Goddammit I'm speechless! I'm never speechless! How does she do this to me?! Fuck! _

"Maybe.... I can make you dirty, just like you did to me. Only in a more _fun_ way."

"Uhh okay." I just nodded dumbly, unable to do any better. By the look on her face I'm thinkin' she knows exactly what she's doin' to me. _Hot fucken damn, am I really this lucky? God this girl is amazin'._ "Uhh..." I shook my head, tryin' to concentrate so some actual words would come out. "What do ya have in mind?"

"Well..." She blushed then, and it kinda looked like she was tryin' to hide her face from me. I reached down and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, not carin' anymore how whipped I most certainly am by now. _My girl is uncomfortable, and I'm gonna fix it.  
_  
"What, Buffy?" I made sure to use her name instead of just 'B' to show her I'm serious. She seemed to notice, 'cause it made her smile. "You can tell me shit ya know. 'Least I hope you're comfortable enough to by now. I mean, I've seen your naughties and everythin', what's left to hide?" She pouted up at me.

"Of course I trust you, Faith. But..." She blushed again and I had to stop myself from rollin' my eyes.

"It's a sex thing, isn't it?" She nodded. "Damn B, why didn't ya just say so?" I held on to both of her hands, and gave her a smile that I was hopin' would make her a little more relaxed.

"I'm guessin' here that the reason you're so uptight," she again pouted at that, "about fuckin' is because the guys you were with... well, they weren't up to tryin' out new things, were they? Not even..." _Shit, Faith! Don't bring up that blond bloodsucker, she's probably all touchy about it, seein' as he's all, ya know, fried to a crisp._ But she took it pretty well, just givin' me a tiny smile and nod.

"Me and Spike did do some, er, interesting things. But nothing too wild, and he always wanted to be the one in control."

"That's what I figured. Now with me... Well, ya don't have to feel weird about wantin' to bring up tryin' new things. Odds are I've done, or at least heard of, all that there is. And why do I suddenly feel like it was stupid to say that..." She just laughed and gave me a little kiss.

"It's not like I didn't know that already. Or assume it, anyways. I know you've been with a lot of people, and as gross as that is to think of, I don't really care. Because you're with me now."

"Damn right." I gave her this big smile and leaned in a little so our faces were nice and close. "So then, you're wantin' to start tryin' out new things?" She nodded slowly, holdin' my gaze as her breathing started to pick up. "Like sex in public?"

"We kinda did that already... The graveyard..."

"Nah, that was nothin'. I mean in public. In the dark corner of a crowded room, havin' to hold back the screams so nobody will notice..." She nodded, clearly enjoyin' that idea. I crawled back to the front of the bed, restin' my shoulders against the headboard and spreading my legs. Her eyes followed me, first with confusion and then lust. "Come here." She didn't have to be told twice. She climbed up on me, tanglin' our legs together, holdin' herself up with her hands planted on either side of me.

"What are you thinking?"

"All this talk of tryin' new things reminded me of somethin' I want to try." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Yeah, there really is somethin' that I haven't done. I always thought... Well, it's stupid, but I thought it was too intimate or somethin'. I never wanted to do it 'cause I didn't want to get too close with anyone."

"But now you do?" I nodded, and it made her get this proud smile on her face. "So what is it..." I shifted down a little, so that our hips aligned. Then I brought a hand down, gently rubbin' my fingers along her pussy. Her breath hitched, and I got this cocky smile. "Faith..."

"I'm gettin' there." I continued rubbin' for a minute, and then used my thumb and pointer finger to open her more up to me, doin' the same to myself with my other hand. "Lower your hips." I mumbled, my voice all husky from the lust. She shivered, and did as I said. At the same time I lifted my hips, lettin' out a weird little squeak as our clits pressed together.

"Ohhhh." She moaned, closin' her eyes and bitin' her lip. _So. Fucken. Hot._ "That's really.... Fuck..." I brought my hands up to her ass, pushing down so that we'd press nice and hard against each other again. I groaned, diggin' my nails in as I noticed her clutch some nearby pillow real tight, hearin' the fabrics tear as her nails went right through. _Hotfuckendamn this is so much better than I thought it would be, FUCK!_

"Buffy..." I moaned as she thrusted against me again, already feelin' like I was gonna come any second now. "Shit, Buffy..." She did it again, harder this time, and I dragged my fingers up her back, feelin' the skin break against my nails, makin' her grunt out my name. After just a few more minutes of this, I felt her start to tremble beneath me, and I leaned down, mashing our lips together. She sucked on to my bottom lip and then bit it, so hard I could taste blood - and that was the last straw. "Fuck, Buffy!!" I exploded, literally seein' stars as I shook beneath her, my toes curlin' as I felt her climax right along with me, both of us pourin' out our release. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." I chanted, resting my forehead against Buffy as we rode out our high.

"That... That was..." We just smiled at each other, takin' a minute to catch out breath. "We're going again."

"Hell yeah."

* * *

"Okay, I really didn't think this through." I looked over at Buffy. She was holdin' up her ripped pink sweater, and lookin' down at her jeans which had the buttons and zipper ripped out.

"Oh." I laughed, and she just turned to narrow her eyes at me with a grumpy pout. "Sorry 'bout that, I was kinda impatiant to get you naked last night."

"What am I supposed to do now? I can't leave the room, these clothes are not wearable!" She tossed the sweater down in a huff, and I had to try real hard not to laugh. _She's just so damn cute when she's mad._

"You can just wear some of my clothes."

"Right. Thanks, but I don't think any of your tops would fit. And leather pants? There's only one slayer in this room that can pull those off, and I'm looking at her."

"I dunno, some of the tops... Well, I guess most of 'em are cut pretty low, and they'd hang down a little on you... But hey, it would be pretty fuckin' hot." She just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, still poutin'.

"This isn't fair, now whenever you leave the room I can't go with you."

"So I won't leave the room." _Wait a second..._ "Hey, when the dudes came in with all the food this mornin'..."

"I got all wrapped up in a blanket and hid behind the door."

"Good." There was a knock on the door then, and Buffy looked at me all scared. I smiled and walked up to the door.

"Faith!" I opened it up, keepin' my eye on her. She screamed and jumped behind the bed, and a second later her arm came up, tuggin' the blanket down. I laughed and turned around to see who was at the door.

"Yo."

"Um... What was that?" It was Kennedy, standin' there in the hallway with a 'what the fuck' look on her face.

"Eh, just B."

"When did Buffy come back?"

"Just last night." I looked over and saw that her head was popped up from behind the bed, hair all in her face. She huffed, blowin' some of it away.

"Ahh, I see."

"So what up, Ken?"

"Well after you didn't show up last night, and I heard some of the girls saying you were carrying a 'hot blond' into your room... I just thought I'd check in, see what was going on. I think I'm starting to get the picture."

"Hey, you got some spare clothes I could borrow? I'm kinda confined over here."

"Aw hell no, you're not wearin' her clothes! If anything, you're wearin' mine." Ken raised her eyebrows at me, probably pretty amused at this little fight. I fought the urge to flip her off and slam the door at her face. "What are you starin' at?"

"I just think it's adorable, this little lover's quarrel you've got going on here. Better than tv."

"Faith, I can wear her clothes, what does it matter..." She said it all quiet, like she was tryin' not to let Ken hear. But with that slayer gift and all, I'm sure it didn't work. I just turned to pout at her.

"It matters 'cause they would... It's... It just matters! You can wear one of my sparrin' shirts or somethin', and the jeans will probably stay up..."

"It doesn't matter! Stop being so damn stubborn and just let me wear whatever clothes I can get!"

"Fine." I pouted, before hearin' laughter behind me. I gritted my teeth at the stupid smirk Ken had on her face, havin' to fight real hard not to punch her in the face. "What??"

"I never thought I'd see you, the big badass slayer, get whipped. It's a hell of a sight."

"I'm not fucken whipped, shut up!"

"Faith!" I looked over at Buffy, worried that maybe I'd said somethin' to set her off. _What now? I said you can wear Ken's dirty hooker clothes, so what now??_ I froze at the whippin' motion I saw outta the corner of my eye. _Fuck__. __No__._

"I'll get you something to wear, Buffy." As she walked off to her room, I brought my hands into fists and let out a weird little grunting noise.

"You're gonna pay for that shit..."


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

And so Buffy got her wish, some spare clothes from Kennedy. I pouted the whole time she put them on, but she didn't seem to notice. That or she just pretended not to. I spent the next few days thinkin' of ways to get Kennedy back, but wasn't able to come up with anythin' good. And so now here we are, all us slayers on a plane out to Cleveland. _Dunno how Tweed managed to get all those tickets, musta pulled some serious strings, but I won't ask._

"When are you going to stop giving me that look?" I just shifted around in my seat and crossed my arms, the frustrated pout still directed at my girl. "I'm not the one that destroyed my only change of clothes, you know. I had to wear something."

"Whatev." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on! I'm trying all I can to make you feel better, I gave you the window seat and everything. What more do you want?" I shrugged, which just made her sigh again. After a minute I noticed her get this little smile, and she leaned over to me. "I think I know what you'd like." That got my attention. _She's makin' her sexy face, this should be good._

"What?"

"Well... What would you say to joining the mile high club?" _Fuck yeah!_ I grabbed one of her hands and pulled her up, draggin' her over to the little bathroom in the back without a word. "I guess that's a yes." I checked that little thing on the door handle that tells ya if the bathroom is bein' used or not, and thankfully, nobody was inside.

"Got that right, B." So I flung open the door and walked in pullin' her in behind me, pressin' her up against the door to close it. "I guess you're really ready to start the whole tryin' out new things plan, huh?" She blushed and nodded. I gave her a little kiss and grinned at her. "Now then, take your pants off."

"You sure know how to woo a girl."

"Hey, ya know how impatient I am. You want to keep 'em in one piece, you're takin' 'em off yourself."

"Fair enough." So she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled 'em down, as I quickly got my own down. I pressed myself up against her, enjoyin' the feel of being so close to her. I pressed our foreheads together and smiled.

"Sorry for bein' such a bitch the past few days."

"Don't worry I understand." She smirked at me. "You were just jealous." I growled and closed my eyes. _Fuck, she's right. No way I'm admittin' it to her though._ "That's what I thought."

"The minute we get off this plane you're goin' shoppin' for new clothes."

"Fine."

"Seriously? _Fine?_ Just like that, _fine?_ So what was all that shit about you not wantin' to go out, you were fine with what you're wearin', no need to buy somethin' new...."

"I just wanted to bug you." _Goddammit!!_ "Now are we going to talk, or are we going to fuck?" _Oh so that's how you're playin' this. Well miss Summers, prepare to be fucked._ I kissed her nice and hard, bringin' my hands down to dig my nails into her ass. She opened her eyes all wide and then closed 'em, lettin' out this loud moan into my mouth. I bit her lip, probably a little too hard 'cause I was startin' to taste a lot of blood. _Ah well, it'll be healed by the time we land._

"We're gonna fuck. We're gonna fuck nice and hard, hard enough that you'll feel it the rest of the day, while you're wearin' those clothes and you'll know _I'm _the one that did it to you." I hissed, bringin' my hands up her back and under her shirt, around to her front to grab her breasts all rough, pinching her nipples. She moaned again and I grinned smugly. "Might wanna keep it down, B. Don't want nobody to hear us." She wimpered and leaned her head back against the door, her eyes squeezed shut real tight.

"Faith...." I slowly dragged my fingers down from her chest, nails dug into the skin, all the way down to that wonderful patch of little curled hairs between her legs. She shivered and brought her hands from my waist to my pussy, rubbin' her fingers all teasingly against my opening. _Fuck this teasin' shit!_ I thrust a finger right up inside of her, makin' her bite her lip to stop herself from makin' a sound. She opened her eyes, givin' me this lust filled stare that made me even wetter than I already was. She musta felt it, because instead of just puttin' one finger in she pushed in two. I grunted and slid an extra finger inside of her. By now our breathin' was all heavy, and I pressed my forehead against hers.

"Buffy..." I panted, pickin' up my pace inside of her and curlin' my fingers in that spot she likes. She matched my pace and I started movin' my hips along with her fingers, as she rested her head in the crook of my neck. With her free hand she pushed my shirt up, revealing my breasts to her, and she started to place these soft little kisses all over them. I placed my lips against the top of her head, and sniffed her hair. _Fuck, I love the way she smells.._. Soon enough we both started rockin' back and forth together, gettin' closer and closer to our sweet release. I brought my thumb up to her clit and started rubbin' circles while pressin' down on it.

"Faith... Faith... Shit!" I felt her clench against my fingers as the hot liquid began to run down my hand, and suddenly I felt my own orgasm rip through me. I groaned loudly and leaned against her, tryin' to keep us both on our feet as we rode out our joined high, my fingers not lettin' up. Just a few seconds after her first, she let out this little squeakin' noise as the second hit. I grinned against her head, feelin' quite proud of myself, when she pinched my clit all rough while placin' this hard bite on one of my nipples.

"_BUFFY_!" She brought her head up to kiss me, eatin' up the loud moan I was unable to hold back as my second orgasm hit, twice as powerful as the first that seemed to go on forever. Once it eventually did end I just kept leanin' against her, enjoyin' the little aftershocks, finally easin' my fingers out of her as she removed hers from me. "Fuck..." I brought my fingers up to my mouth, gettin' all the tasty Buffy juice off of 'em. She let out this breathless little laugh, when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"Are you guys almost done??" _Dammit, Kennedy..._ Buffy blushed as she bent down to pull up her pants. I rolled my eyes, quickly pullin' my own up before flingin' the door open.

"What do ya want, Ken?" She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"What do you think? I've been waiting for, like, ten minutes for you guys to finish up." I sneered and took Buffy's hand, leadin' the blushin' blond out of the bathroom as Kennedy walked in, and gave a little wave before closin' the door. And that's when it hit me -- the perfect payback. I grinned down at my girl and gave her a little slap on the ass.

"Go ahead back to your seat, i'll be there in a minute." She gave me this suspicious little smirk.

"What are you plotting...?"

"You'll see." I watched her walk off before headin' in to that little stewardess room that was right across from the bathroom. There was a stewardess in there, and she quickly turned around to glare at me.

"Excuse me miss, but passengers aren't allowed back here - " I just brushed past her, findin' exactly what I was lookin' for. One of those little carts they push down the rows with peanuts and shit. "Hey! Are you deaf?" She strutted up to me but I just shoved her, makin' sure to use some of that slayer strength so she'd understand nice and fast not to fuck with me. She stumbled back, knockin' into one of the other little carts. She looked up at me with surprise. I shrugged and pushed my cart past her, stoppin' it right up against the bathroom door. _Hell yeah is this perfect or what??_ The cart was the perfect height, so that it blocked off the little handle from bein' turned. Ken was trapped. I poked my head back in to give that little stewardess a stern glare.

"You move that cart, and i'll break your fucken neck." Her eyes got all wide, makin' me just a little bit more cocky at how scared she looked. "Tell the others." She nodded, so I started headin' back to my seat, smilin' at the way the cart was already startin' to rattle.

"Goddammit Faith!!"

"Payback's a bitch." I laughed. Buffy was starin' at me from her seat, as well as most of the little slayers. I gave my girl a smug grin and strutted over, ignorin' all the whispers.

"Faith..." I sat down beside her, wrappin' my arm around her shoulder. "Don't you think that was a bit much?"

"Hell no, she got what she deserved." She narrowed her eyes at me, and I just shrugged. "It'll be a few more hours. Why don't you take a nap? Ya haven't really gotten much sleep recently..." I took off my leather jacket and wrapped it around her. She got this weird look on her face then, like she wanted to say somethin'.... I dunno, it made me feel weird. "Go ahead, you can use me as a pillow." She gave me a little smile and nestled herself into my side, restin' her head on my shoulder. I moved the hair outta her face and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll wake ya when we get to Cleveland, babe."

* * *

As I said on the the plane, right when we landed we hit the first store nearby that was sellin' clothes. Well, the first one that Buffy was willin' to step foot into. She is so picky, it would be annoyin' if it wasn't so damn cute.

"Come on Faith, this is silly..." She was poutin' at me, arms crossed, gettin' a little impatient since I wouldn't let her stop by to see the Scoobies first.

"You agreed to it, B. And you know how I... _feel_ about you wearin' Ken's clothes. We're gettin' you somethin' new right now." I held my arm out, gesturin' to all the racks. "So start pickin' some shit out." She rolled her eyes, and grabbed the first pink thing she saw. _Seriously, what's with all the pink?_ "You're killin' me here, B." She grinned up at me and shrugged.

"Hey, you said to start 'picking shit out'. So I'm picking."

"Why pink?" She batted her eyelashes at me all innocently.

"Because it annoys you." I closed my eyes and shook my head. _I swear Buffy, if I didn't love you so - wait, WHAT THE FUCK?!_ "Faith... Faith, what's wrong?"

"I... I need to..." _Fuck, fuck, fuck!! I knew I was whipped, but in love?! I don't do that, I'm not that girl, the one that falls in love and paints pictures of butterflies and shit... Goddammit Faith, this is what happens when you open yourself up to someone! You let them fuck with your head and shit!_ "Uh, I just... I need to go..."

"Faith, what the hell?" I started backin' up, and she took a step forward tryin' to follow me. I held a hand up to stop her.

"Don't." She got this crushed look on her face, and it actually hurt me, like I couldn't breath or somethin'. _No, fuck this. I don't need this, not now not ever._

"What's wrong with you?"

"I just have to go, alright?! Fuck!" I took off, findin' the nearest exit and runnin' out of that damn store. I don't really know where I thought I was goin' but I sure as hell wanted to get there fast. I felt somethin' wet on my face, so I brought a hand up to brush it away. _What the shit? Are those tears??_ I used my sleeve to wipe 'em away, but they kept comin'. I gave up and just kept on goin'.

I musta been runnin' a good long while 'cause suddenly the sun was goin' down and I started gettin' those slayer warning tingles. _Hell yeah, all I need is a good slay and i'll be good as new._ After another few minutes of aimlessly wanderin' around I finally came across a cemetery, walkin' into it and leanin' against the opened gate, waitin' for whatever demon had the balls to face me.

* * *

Soon enough I heard footsteps comin' closer and closer. Only it wasn't a demon, since I didn't get no warnings or nothin'. So I kept my eyes closed, continuin' to lean against the bars. Until suddenly a fist came outta nowhere, whackin' me right in the back of the head. My eyes flung open and I spun around, bringin' my fists up in defense.

"I know you'd screw up eventually!" _Dawn?? Aw shit._

"What the hell, yo?? You been trainin' or somethin', that actually hurt..." I brought a hand up to my head, tryin' to will the pain away, though also kinda thankful for it at the same time.

"Good." She glared up at me, and I took a step back, actually a little scared of the kid. _Damn, this is the kid that said all that creepy shit to me to defend her sister... Her sister that I probably freaked out after my shit fit. Which I'm still in the middle of, actually._

"What do you want?" I stood my ground, keepin' my hands in fists. She didn't back down, and I gotta give her a little credit for it.

"I warned you. What would happen if you hurt my sister..."_ I flinched, and she noticed. Fuck, I didn't wanna hurt her... Fuck! I really didn't wanna hurt her! Why does it feel like a vamp just stabbed me in the heart with my own stake..._ "Oh!" She got this amused smile, and it kinda made me suspicious.

"Oh what?" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. _I don't like this..._ "_What_??"

"Do you even realize what you did?" I shrugged, tryin' to seem like I didn't care. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Buffy came to the hotel crying. We all tried to ask what was wrong, but the only thing she said was 'Faith'. You really hurt her." I squeezed my eyes shut, tryin' to get rid of the image that came to mind, the look on my girl's face before I ran away. _What the fuck did I do?_ I felt the tears coming again, so I turned around to try and hide it, but I guess it didn't work. "I knew it!!"

"You don't know nothin'." That would've been more convincing if my voice wasn't all shaky. _Goddammit Faith, you're so screwed._

"I do." She spun me around and pointed a finger right in my face. "You love her."

"Fuck off!" She just sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"I should have seen this coming. Of course you'd freak and try to run away from your feelings, it's what you used to do."

"You don't know shit, just leave me the hell alone." I walked past her, but what she said next caught me off guard.

"She's still wearing your jacket." I stopped and hung my head, those fucken tears comin' out again. "We tried to take it off, it's like 90 degrees in there, but she wouldn't let us. Gave Xander a black eye." I couldn't help the little smile that came out at that.

"That's my girl." She walked past me then, and gestured for me to follow. And I did. I followed, allowin' her to take me to hotel to face my feelings. "And by the way... Why does Kennedy smell like a sewer?"


	11. Chapter 10

**I'd like to give special thanks to uluvme who has been giving this story some awesome reviews for awhile now. You make me want to write more. :)**

**And thanks to everyone else that has left reviews, they always make my day**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 10**

"You did what??" Dawn asked, lookin' pretty pissed after hearin' what I'd done to Kennedy on the plane. I guess not only is she protective of her sister, she's protective of Willow and her girlfriend too. I just shrugged, already havin' enough on my mind with the shit I pulled earlier at the store.

"She had it comin'."

"What did she do?"

"She fucked with me a few days back, aight?" She made a face and looked away. Just then I started to feel that warning tingle start to creep up. _Shit, I don't have no weapons_... "You bring a stake?" Thankfully she nodded and pulled one out, lookin' around for whatever it was that I noticed.

"Giles wouldn't let me leave without some supplies." She then pulled a bottle of holy water out from her other pocket, and it brought a little smile outta me.

"I'll make this quick. We close to the place?" She nodded. "Good." _As much as I don't wanna get all touchy feely, a part of me is dyin' to get to the hotel so I can see my girl again._

"Well, well... Dinner _and_ dessert. Looks like it's my lucky night." The vamp that set off my radar came stalkin' out from the shadows. He was tall, bald, and seemed like he hit the gym a lot.

"Stay back, I oughtta do this alone. B would kill me if ya got hurt on my watch."

"I can take care of myself!" Baldie stopped and stared at us, then started laughin' real loud.

"We'll see about that, kid." He vamped out and jumped at her. Too bad for him I saw it comin', and was able to push him outta the way.

"You wanna snack? Well, see if ya can get some of this." He snarled and brought one of those big hands out, tryin' to whap me in the head. I just ducked, and gave him a kick in the gut, makin' him take a few steps back. "Come on, I been hearin' so much about how hot the action is here. You gonna disappoint me?" He got this dopey smile, and I saw him take a deep breath.

"Slayer..." He hissed, lickin' his lips. "I knew there was something special about your blood."

"Want a taste?" I pushed the hair away from my neck and held a hand out, presentin' it to him. He gave me a look, not believin' it would be that easy. _Well I gotta say, they're smarter here than they were back in Sunny D._ "No? Alright, guess i'll just get right to kickin' your ass." Before he could even figure out what I'd said I tossed a punch, gettin' him right in the face. He roared and brought a hand up to his jaw.

"Bitch!"

"Watch the language ass face, there's a child present!" He looked over at Dawn, givin' me the distraction I was lookin' for.

"I'm not a - !" I pulled a double punch, gettin' him right in the ribs with a loud crackin' sound that cut her off. She seemed to realize then why I said that. "Oh." He came chargin' at me like a bull, which is weird 'cause I actually have a red shirt on, and tried to do an air kick at my head. I just ducked, caught his foot in one hand, and tugged him down, quickly jumpin' on to him, pinnin' him to the ground. Without wastin' any more time I stuck the stake in his heart, fallin' on to my knees as he exploded into a dust pile.

"Alright..." I got up and brushed myself off, puttin' the stake in my pocket. "Let's go." She crossed her arms and started walkin' ahead, leadin' the way again.

"I could have helped. I'm getting good..."

"Yeah, I noticed that when you decided to say 'hello' with your fist." She shrugged, not makin' any response to that. _Apology accepted._

"Here it is."

"This place?" We had stopped in front of this huge hotel, bigger than Angel's, with more stories than I could count. Sure the outside kinda looked like shit, but really, it was better than I was expectin'.

"Yeah." She just stared at me, not movin', like I was supposed to go in ahead of her. I glared at my feet as those stupid lovey dovey feelings kicked into overdrive, makin' me think twice about comin' back. Until my slayer hearin' started to pick somethin' up... Comin' from one of the rooms a few floors up, from an open window. _It sounds like Buffy... Fuck, I think she's cryin'!_ I pushed open the wide doors, ignorin' the way everyone else was in the lobby callin' my name in surprise. I scanned the area, findin' the stairs and runnin' up 'em as I focused on the sound of my girl, gettin' more and more pissed at myself for what I'd done. _Okay, this is the right floor. But there's too many rooms!_ I ran down the hallway, soon noticin' a light under the crack of one of the doors at the end. _Bingo._ I ran over and tried to open it, but it was locked. I started poundin' on the door.

"I told you, just leave me alone..."

"Buffy!" It was quiet then, until I heard some shufflin' sounds, and in seconds the door was flung open and her arms were around me so fast I didn't even have the chance to blink. _She really is wearin' the jacket! I kinda thought it was somethin' Dawn was makin' up to guilt trip me_. "I'm sorry." I mumbled, wrappin' my arms around her and leanin' my chin against the top of her head. "I'm an idiot."

"Faith..." She pulled back and brought a hand up to my face, like she was checkin' to make sure I was really there. I leaned into the touch, then brought my own hand down to her face to wipe away the tears, and it made her let out this little sigh of relief. Then she frowned and looked up at me. _And here we go..._ "What happened?" I held on to one of her hands and led us into the room, noticin' there was already a bed in there, but not much else. _Guess they really didn't have any time to furnish the rooms yet._ I sat us down on the bed and let go of her, bringin' my hands up to my hair, already frustrated even though I ain't said nothin' yet.

"Uh... Ya know I'm not too good with feelings and shit, right?" She nodded, lookin' at me all confused. "Keep that in mind, 'cause this is hard for me." She took my hand again, though I could see doubt in her eyes. _Alright just spit it out, you're makin' her all nervous._ "What happened today... Well, I shouldn't have reacted that bad."

"Reacted to what?"

"I, uh... I realized somethin'... And it scared the shit outta me... And so now I'm scared to say it, 'cause like I said I ain't good with sharin'."

"You're kinda freaking me out here." It was barely above a whisper, and I flinched. I turned to face her and let out this loud sigh, closin' my eyes to try and get the courage to just say the damn words, the words that had been laughin' at me all day since they flashed in my head.

"We've known each other for years, right?" She nodded slowly, clearly wonderin' where this was goin'. "Well... Ya know I always felt things for ya, and now that I've been back and we've been together I been feelin' more and more... Uh... What I'm tryin' to... Fuck it! I love you, Goddammit!"

"You..." Her eyes got all wide, and I almost thought she was gonna start cryin' again. But instead she reached up and pulled my face down to hers, givin' me this huge kiss that made my toes curl. I grabbed on to her face, holdin' her to me, the tears startin' to fall again. And she was cryin' too, 'cause I know there's no way all those tears on our faces aren't just mine. In that kiss I gave myself over to her, gave her more than I ever dared to give anyone before, I gave her all of me, includin' the trust that she wouldn't take it all for granted, and if I'm not just imaginin' things I'd think she was doin' the same thing.

"Buffy..." I whimpered, lookin' into her eyes and seein' in 'em all that she felt for me. She didn't even need to say it, I already knew.

"I love you, Faith." I nodded and rested my head on her chest as she wrapped her arms around me protectively. I huddled into her, just needin' to feel safe, comforted, to feel the love she had for me. I never felt nothin' like it before, and it was all so much, the only thing I could do was cry. She rested her chin on the top of my head and ran a hand up and down my back, her arm tightly around my waist. We stayed like that for the rest of the night.

* * *

When I woke up the next mornin' I noticed we were under the covers, and I was still all wrapped up in Buffy's arms. I smiled and stretched my legs out a little bit. She stirred a little, and let out a little sigh.

"You awake?" I mumbled, tiltin' my head a little to look up at her.

"No." I laughed, and she sighed again. "Don't wake me up."

"You're already awake."

"No I'm not." I reached a hand up and lifted her eyelids open. "Faith!"

"I want you up." She let out a dramatic little huff and gave me a pout. I pouted right back, and it made her roll her eyes.

"Fine, fine, I'm up."

"Good." I gave her a little kiss, and she smiled at me. _I'm glad we're finally past all that 'tears and hugs' lovey dovey crap. Well... I think I'm glad. Fuck, I have way too many emotions! _"Uh... Sorry again about yesterday. I feel like shit for leavin' ya all alone."

"I'm just glad you came back."

"Well you can thank your sister for that one. Except for the whole whackin' me in the head part, 'cause that hurt." I brought a hand up to the spot she'd hit, expectin' it to be all swollen up Looney Tunes style, but it was all healed up.

"She hit you??" She frowned and placed her hand over mine, lookin' at my head all intense like she was lookin' for damage.

"Yeah but I'm good now. I deserved it anyway."

"No, I don't care what you did she shouldn't have done that. I'll have to talk to her." I winced, and she looked at me all confused. "What?"

"Maybe you shouldn't. I mean that kid kinda scares the hell outta me, to be honest. Don't want her to know I tattled on her or she'll kick my ass." She just smiled and it looked like she was tryin' not to laugh.

"Don't worry, i'll protect you from my scary little sister."

"You'd better." There was a knock on the door then, and we both looked over at it.

"You girls decent? 'Cause I don't want to interrupt anything... Okay, yes I do."

"Come in, Xand!" Buffy yelled, not liftin' her head off the pillow. The door opened and he peeked his head in, and right when I saw his face I bursted out laughin'. _She really did give him a black eye! And with that patch on the other...  
_  
"You look like a damn raccoon!" Buffy swatted me, and sat up a little to look at him, which just made her wince.

"Oh... Sorry about that."

"S'okay, Buff." He just gave her this big dopey smile, and I had to hand it to the guy, he was real easy goin'. If somebody did somethin' like that to me and I got laughed at, heads would start rollin'. "Anways, Giles is taking the gang out for breakfast at that little diner down the street. Thought I'm come in and see if you ladies wanted to join in?"

"Hell yeah, I'm starvin'." Buffy laughed, and I gave her a look.

"That poor place... They won't know what hit them!" _Oh yeah, a whole diner fulla slayers? We're gonna clean the place out._

"Maybe me and you should hit up a different place, give 'em a little break. They'll already be havin' their hands full." Xander frowned and gave Buffy the puppy dog eyes. Er, _eye_.... She pouted over at me, and I let out a groan. "Aight, fine. Gather up all the Scoobies, we can all go together." She let out a little happy squeal and gave me this big hug, and as much as I just wanted it to be the two of us I knew already that it was worth it.

So soon enough we (me, Buffy, Xander, Willow, Dawn, Kennedy...) reached a diner, a few blocks away from the one Giles took the girls to. It wasn't too busy, so we got seated right away. The little waiter guy was eyein' me up, 'cause who could blame him, but I think it was kinda startin' to piss Buffy off.

"What can I start you guys off with?" He asked me with a smile that was more than polite. Buffy frowned and held one of my hands, bringin' 'em up on to the table so that he would see. He just cleared his throat and pretended not to notice.

"Uh... Big glass of OJ, expect plenty of refills." I shifted around, startin' to get uncomfortable. Everyone was starin' at me, except for Buffy who was too busy gettin' predatory.

"I'll have the same thing." She smiled, leanin' in all close to me, restin' her head on my shoulder. I had to hold back a laugh at the way that poor guy took a step back and looked away real fast. She musta just given him that 'fuck off she's mine' look. I only seen her use a few times since we hooked up, includin' the time with Wood. _She's so hot when she's jealous. Maybe I can convince her to have a quickie in the bathroom before we head out..._

"And, erm, for the rest of you?" Everyone just mumbled that they'd have the same. "Alright, i'll be back soon with the drinks..." And he was gone. Everyone looked all awkward, except for Kennedy, who was now laughin' her ass off. _Ya want more payback? 'Cause I'm more than willin' to dish some out!_

"What's so funny, Ken?" I growled, wrappin' an arm around my girl, hopin' it would help her to stop gettin' so jealous. It seemed to help 'cause she gave me this big smile.

"Nothing." _Damn right._ She stopped laughin' after Willow glared at her, and I gave her a smug grin, makin' a whipping motion with my hand. She did it right back, and I shrugged. She looked all surprised, gave me this 'what, no comeback?' look. I shook my head and gave Buffy a kiss, which just made her smile even wider, and made Ken let out this frustrated sigh. Xander blushed and held his menu up over his face.

"Alrighty! Uh, ahem, what will everyone be having?" He croaked, actin' all nervous. _Aww, we're makin' the poor guy horny. Might as well lay off it or Buffy will get pissed._

"Sorry, X-Man." He laughed and lowered his menu.

"No problem, ladies. Just don't start hurting me for staring." Dawn made a dramatic little gaggin' noise, and I rolled my eyes. _She may have saved my relationship with Buffy, but that doesn't mean I have to like her._


	12. Chapter 11

**A little shorter than normal, but hopefully the alley fun makes up for it. ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

I decided to let my girl spent the day with all her buddies, since it felt like I'd been stealin' her away from 'em for awhile and she missed 'em. But once night fell I stole her away again for a little slayage fun. _'Cause come on, bein' back on a hellmouth? I was buzzin' with the energy, I could feel it since we landed and I know she feels it too._

"I feel like a kid in a candy store." I smiled, holdin' on to my girl's hand, with a stake in the other, as we walked down the block. "It's like there's somethin' bad in every direction, I don't know what to kill first!" She just laughed and nodded, starin' more at me than anythin' else. It started to make me feel a little torn. _Let's see, do I kill some bad guys, or go have hot sex with my girlfriend?_

"Slayers!" I heard someone (_or something I guess_) growl from a nearby alley. _Damn, I was gonna choose sex. Ah well, there will be plenty of time for that after._ "I thought I heard you came into town..." He walked out and cracked his knuckles, tryin' to look all tough. _Yeah, it would be more impressive if you weren't a few inches shorter than me, Tiny._ "...So I brought some of my buddies to help find you." Three other guys came out and walked up behind him, all of them much taller and stronger lookin'. _That's more like it._

"Well bring it on, big boys." I let go of Buffy's hand and gave her a quick kiss, which actually distracted them for a second which was a bonus, and ran up to 'em. "Show us how bad Cleveland vamps are!" The little one shuffled away, lettin' his big friends take over the fight. _Aw hell no, I'm goin' for you first!_ I swiveled to the left to avoid a punch from one of the big vamps, and kicked the little one right in the face. I felt a pair of huge arms wrap around my waist as one of his friends tried to help, tossin' me on to my ass.

As I got up I noticed Buffy's head suddenly appear over his shoulder. She had latched on to his back, with her arms around his neck stranglin' him. I smiled proudly and pulled a fast punch at the vamp about to try pullin' her off, then did a spin kick at the one of the others as he ran over. They both recovered pretty fast and lunged at me. I did a duck and roll, so fast they didn't have time to stop, so they ended up punchin' each other in the face. I didn't waste any time, stakin' the one who had his back turned to me. I noticed that Buffy had already staked the one she was busy with, and was right behind me as we cornered Tiny and his remainin' buddy. I grinned at the way Tiny tried to hide behind his friend, only to be left alone as the tough guy took off.

"You're no fun!" Buffy pouted, tossin' her stake at him with impressive aim. It got him right in the heart through the back, and by the time I'd turned back around to see the last vamp standin', he was gone. I looked around, noticin' him runnin' down the alley that he'd come from. I glared after him.

"Wimp!" I took hold of my girl's hand then and ran after him, but once we reached the alley he was gone. I let out a frustrated sigh, and Buffy just gave my hand a little squeeze.

"We'll see him again."

"I want to kill him now." She laughed and gave me a kiss, immediately makin' me forget what I was pissed about. I smiled and pressed her up against the brick wall of one of the buildings, and kept on kissin' her. But she pulled back, makin' me pout.

"Faith..."

"What? Tiny is probably a few blocks away by now, he ain't comin' back."

"I still feel like there's something bad close by." I shrugged and placed a kiss on her jaw line, my face not movin' any further back from hers as we spoke.

"Yeah, so do I. But it's far enough away right now..." I slowly brought a hand up under her shirt, thankful she wasn't wearin' a bra as I cupped one of her breasts. She closed her eyes and let out a soft little moan. "We can get away with it." She looked like she was gonna argue, so I kissed her. She melted into it like I knew she would, and wrapped her arms around my waist, bringin' her hands down to squeeze my ass. _Fuck yeah, I knew she'd get into it._ I brought my hands down to unzip her pants, and she quickly did the same to me. I almost thought she was gonna rip out the button for a second there. I spun us around so that I was the one against the wall, decidin' to give her control of the situation, knowin' it was what she needed. _And because knowin' she's in control is so fucken hot._ She broke our kiss and looked me right in the eye, gently pressin' herself up against me. I shivered, feelin' her nipples pokin' out through her shirt.

"I love you, Faith." _Fuck, this isn't supposed be some gentle, lovey dovey sex. I'm about to stick my hands down your pants in the middle of a dirty alley! Ah well, if that's how she wants it._

"Uh... I..." _You said it once before, Faith, you can say it again._ "I love you too, Buffy. Goddammit..." She smiled and slowly brought one of her hands into my jeans, toyin' with the lips of my pussy. I grunted and thrust my hips against her hand, tryin' to get more, as I quickly brought my own hand over to her jeans, only to have it pushed away. She shook her head at me, and gave my bottom lip a soft little bite.

"I'm the one that's going to be doing the fucking."

"Buffy..." I pleaded, dyin' to feel her wet heat against my fingers. But she just shook her head again, and slowly pushed a finger into me. "Fuck.... Please, Buffy... I need more..." She thrust two more fingers in without warning and I let out a loud moan. She kissed me, probably to shut me up so I wouldn't call attention to us, and started to quickly pump her fingers in and out of me. I moved my hips in time with her fingers, continuin' to let out these little moans into her mouth as our tongues fought for dominance. She picked up her pace, and I felt myself gettin' closer and closer, and I knew she could tell 'cause I felt her start to smile against my lips. I let out one last loud groan into her mouth as I came nice and hard against her fingers. She drew it out as long as she could, and once I was done she simply brought her hand outta my pants and brought the three fingers into her mouth, lickin' them clean. _So fucken hot..._ I took a minute to recover, and then quickly spun us back around so I was the one in control again. She brought the fingers out of her mouth and smirked at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her voice was all rough from lust, and it made me wet all over again. I smiled at her, and shoved one of my hands into her pants to cup her drippin' sex, shiverin' at the heat of it.

"It's your turn." I panted, makin' her bite her lip as the smell of her arousal grew. _Fuck I have to taste her..._ So I brought my hand back and tugged down her pants. She gasped, which was followed by a groan. I got down on my knees and brought my face right up to her pussy, takin' in the sight and smell before me._ I swear it's the most mouth waterin' thing I've ever smelled._ She whimpered and fisted her hands in my hair, so I knew it was time to stop teasin'. I brought a hand up to open her up more to me, and started to swirl my tongue around her opening before pushin' it into her. She moaned and her grip on my hair got tighter. I moved my tongue in and out of her a few times before draggin' it up to her clit. I started to suck roughly on it while pushin' two fingers into her.

"Shit...!" She panted, pushin' herself up against my face. I continued my assault on her clit, fuckin' her nice and hard with my fingers, and within moments she was screamin' my name. I brought my tongue down to lick up every last drop, then stood back up with a smug grin on my face. She pulled my face in for a kiss, and we both let out a groan as we tasted each other on our tongues, makin' the whole thing that much hotter. Until suddenly we heard footsteps comin' from far away. It was the first sign of any people nearby that we'd heard in a good long while, and it sounded like they were comin' closer.

"Goddammit..." I helped her pull up her pants, and then quickly buttoned my own as the footsteps came closer. _Doesn't feel like a demon... So who else would be walkin' the streets this late?_ Somebody came walkin' around the corner then, shinin' a light in our faces. I squinted and held a hand up to my face. _What the fuck??_

"What are you ladies doing out here so late?" Ah it's just a cop. He looks scared, got one hand on his gun and the one holdin' the flashlight is shakin' a little. _Guess there really a lot of demon activity around, the guy looks scared shitless._ Thanks to my prison time, I actually got a pretty big kick outta that, seein' a cop so freaked.

"Uh... Just takin' a stroll. Ya know, enjoyin' the fresh air." Buffy raised an eyebrow at me, like 'that's the best you can come up with?'. I shrugged.

"Oh. Well. You should be more careful... It's not safe to be out so late by yourself. You should head on home. Maybe I should escort you..." I had to hold back a laugh. _Seriously? We should be helpin' you home, dude._ Buffy just gave him a polite smile, her face still all flushed from our previous activities. It made my smug grin come back.

"That's alright, we can make it home on our own. But thank you." He seemed doubtful, and I guess I sorta don't blame him. We do look pretty innocent. _Well, Buffy does, but I'd like to think that I still got my badass look goin'._

"Are you sure? The streets can be very dangerous at night..." I just winked at him and held my girl's hand.

"It's cool, we can take care of ourselves." He nodded, still clearly not likin' that we were so stubborn, and tipped his hat at us.

"Well alright then. Stay safe, ladies." With that he was back on his way, lookin' back at us a few time before goin' out of view. Buffy let out a sigh of relief and leaned back against the brick buildin'. I chuckled and gave her a little kiss.

"Guess that was sorta a close one." I looked out the alley, still feelin' that little warning tingle that the inner Slayer was warnin' me with, lettin' me know there was bad guys around. "Let's get back out there, I'm itchin' to take out some more demon ass..." She nodded and got this little smile on her face, so I could tell she was feelin' all the energy just as much as I was.

"Sounds good." She pushed away from the buildin' and walked ahead of me. I couldn't resist slappin' her on the ass as she passed me, and it made her stop and cross her arms. I shrugged.

"What?"

"Just for that, you're walking ahead of me." _Damn it! She knows I love to watch her ass as she walks..._ But I gave in and walked ahead. Once I passed her, she reached out and slapped _me_ on the ass. I laughed and just kept on walkin', hearing her followin' me.

"I knew I was startin' to rub off on ya."


	13. The End

**Yes, it's time for this story to come to a close. Thanks to everyone that has stuck by, giving awesome reviews, it's been greatly appreciated. :)**

**I'm currently working through some ideas in my head for the next story, possibly a one-shot. Not sure when it will be out though.**

**And -- I'd like to apologize for the delay in getting this chapter finished. Writer's block has really been kicking my ass the past few days. But thanks to the season 1 release of Dollhouse on DVD, I've gotten my Dushku fix, and inspiration has struck! So... ta-daaa?  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

The next night we decided it was about time to take the little slayers out for a patrol. Giles and the other Watcher dudes wanted to train 'em some more, but it's about time they got into the action. They were all excited about it, wanted to go out right when the sun set. Took awhile to convince 'em that if we went out so early people would see us, it would look weird. _I already had one run in with a cop, I don't want another._

"Where are they? You guys said there's tons of them..." One of 'em complained as we headed down the streets near one of the bigger cemeteries.

"Yeah there's a real shitload out - ow!" Buffy had slapped me in the shoulder. "Sorry." She's been givin' me grief for my 'potty mouth' (_yeah I'm not kiddin', she said 'potty mouth', who the hell talks like that?_) recently so I've been tryin' to cut back on the cussin' in front of the girls. It hasn't been easy. "We'll come across some soon. Don'tcha got that little warnin' tingle goin' through ya, tellin' ya the evil is nearby?" They just shrugged. "Well you'll start to be able to determine what the inner Slayer is tellin' ya after awhile."

"I - I think there's something telling me to turn left?" One of the shy girls piped up, while fiddlin' around with her stake. I nodded, and Buffy gave her an encouragin' smile.

"That's good, it does feel like there's something up ahead." The girl blushed. _Damn, I gotta remember her. Help make her a little less fidgety and shit._ We turned the corner and my slayer sense immediately flared up as somethin' stepped out from the shadows.

"What's this? A buffet?" _And we've found our first big ugly of the night._ "I don't know what to start with..." I stepped forward, blockin' off the girls from him in case he decided to try somethin' stupid. "Oooo it looks like we've got a volunteer." His face vamped out and he took a step forward, like he was tryin' to scare me off. I scoffed and turned to the side to look back at the girls.

"Who calls dibs?" All the girls just looked back and forth between each other, like they were testin' bravery or some shit. Buffy was startin' to get a little nervous as nobody spoke up.

"Not a whole lot of time, girls!" I held up my hand to show her the stake I had ready, and gave her a little smile. I could sense that she relaxed a little.

"I - I could t - try..." The shy girl mumbled. The vamp licked his lips, like he approved of that idea.

"You sure?" I asked, not lookin' at her since I was now focusin' entirely on the vamp.

"S - somebody has to..." She stepped up beside me, stake in hand, and put on her brave face. She looked up at me and I could tell she was scared, so I gave her a nod and a smile.

"Alright, go for it. I'll be here if ya need me." I stepped back a little and Buffy ran up to my side, lookin' frightened as the shy girl stood before the vamp.

"What are you doing?? She doesn't look like she's ready for this!" Buffy whispered. I shrugged, not takin' my eye off the action before me as the shy girl tossed a nervous punch.

"Well what am I supposed to do, tell her no? She needs the confidence boost."

"He could really hurt her!" Just as she said that the vamp kicked her square in the ribs, makin' her fly back a few feet on to the ground. He looked over at us to make sure we weren't gonna gang up on him (_the dude's smart - well, he doesn't seem to realize how suspicious it is that we're standin' there not botherin' to help our friend, but at least he seems smart enough to keep an eye on us_) and jumped out at her. "Faith!!"

"She's cool, let her get back on her feet."

"_Faith!_" _Shit she's all pinned down now. If he makes a move for the neck i'll have to - Goddammit!!!_ I ran over and was just about to pull him off, but once my hand made contact with his shoulder he exploded into a poof of dust. I jumped back, surprised, and then shot Buffy a smug grin.

"Told ya she was cool." I brought a hand down to help the young girl get back up on her feet, and noticed she was shakin' like crazy, but still had a little smile on her face.

"That was amazing!" I patted her on the back in congratulations and gave her a little wink.

"See guys, it ain't too hard. Long as you got the stake in your hand you got the advantage. And like I showed some of ya before, even if you lose the stake you can easily take control of the situation." They all nodded, and I almost expected 'em to say 'yes Miss Faith' like we were in a real school or somethin'. _It's weird bein' a teacher._

"Excellent job, Chelsea." Buffy smiled, bringin' the girl back to the group as they all congratulated her. _Damn, I didn't know her name. Am I not payin' enough attention or somethin'? Ah well, I know it now. And it looks like she's the cool kid in the group now, so that's one problem solved. No more shy girl._

"So then, let's motorvate. I feel some more vamps up ahead, can't let 'em go free!" Everyone nodded at me, clearly gettin' all excited at the thought of stakin' somethin' themselves. Buffy walked up to me and sighed.

"I'm going to let this one go because things ended up for the good. Just... Be more cautious next time?" She pleaded, makin' me feel all guilty. _Goddammit she's too good at this.  
_  
"Yeah. Yeah, sure. I'm all over it." _Wait... Did I even do somethin' wrong? I don't remember anymore, not after that sexy look she's givin' me. She's so got me trained like a little puppy dog. _I looked over and noticed the girls were giggling at me. _What the shit? Oh, this so will not end well for them._ I opened my mouth to say somethin' - well, to _yell_ somethin' - but before I could get a word out Buffy tugged my face down for a kiss. I was all confused for a second, but once she stuck her tongue out I was so into it. Before things could get too far she pulled back, makin' me growl at her.

"Be nice to them." She warned. _What the fuck? Oh that's right, I was gonna yell at the mini slayers. How does she distract me so easy?? Oh... 'Cause she's so fucken hot. That's right._

"Sure thing, B." I winked and strutted off, tryin' to keep some amount of control over the situation, though I figure it's probably a lost cause. At least she let me do it, take the lead and all, choosin' to just follow behind with all the little slayers. I think she was watchin' my ass...

* * *

**********************  
EPILOGUE**

************************

So now it's been a year since the move to Cleveland, and the whole Watchers council thing has been built up. It actually happened pretty fast, I dunno how they did it. So me and Buffy got a huge place right out near the headquarters (_that's what they call it, I always thought it was kinda fucken weird, like a spy organization or whatever_) and have had to show up every morning like a couple a teachers to hold training sessions with the girls. More and more have showed up every day, it's like a never ending thing. I tried to learn all the names, but the more that came the harder it got, so by now I've just given up. At least the girls started to catch on nice and fast. They're cool to patrol on their own, but Giles makes 'em go out in groups anyways, "just to be cautious".

And now that things are all five by five on this hellmouth, he's startin' to look into settin' up more council buildings around the world to control the other hellmouths out there. I didn't know there was so many, like if you pulled out a map and pointed to any random spot odds are there's a hellmouth there. What the hell's up with that? Like there ain't enough evil out there? Goddamn...

Willow joined up with some coven, after that big spell she cast for all the slayers she was buzzin' with energy or somethin'. It was only a few months before she and Kennedy just shipped out, I haven't heard much from them since. I think they're in Switzerland or somethin' now, in some place that doesn't have phones or some shit. They've just been sendin' letters.

I think Dawn has finally lightened up to me. We're not buds or anythin' but hey, at least she don't hate me or nothin'. She's more alright with the thought of me and Buffy bein' together, it doesn't piss her off as much. Guess that's because I've been on damn good behavior and all, I haven't fucked anythin' up since I threw the hissy fit once realizin' I love her. I'm totally pussy whipped by now, and my girl knows it.

"Faaiiiith...." Buffy called out in a sing song voice. I squeezed my eyes shut nice and tight and rolled over so my face was covered by the pillows. "Faith wake up, you promised you'd come with me to have breakfast with the gang before we start our training session..." I could hear the pout in her voice, and it started to wear me down.

"Don't wanna wake up..." I pleaded, pullin' the covers up over my head. She sighed and pulled them back down. I groaned and rolled over, finally forcin' my eyes open. "Goddammit... I knew that fuckin' promise would come back to bite me in the ass." I looked over at the clock and groaned again once I noticed the time. _Five in the mornin'! She wants me up at five in the fuckengoddamn mornin'!_ "Fuck, B! Is there even anywhere open this early?" She just pouted again and I let out a sigh of defeat. "Sorry. Ya know I'm always cranky in the mornin'. Why do we gotta be up so early anyways?"

"Because Giles said there's another group of new girls that came in last night, so we have to start our session earlier than normal. We have to leave for breakfast soon or else we won't have any time." I sat up and stretched, tryin' to will my body awake though it was of no use.

"Ya know I'm blamin' you for keepin' me up all last night."

"_Me_??"

"Yeah! I was gonna go to bed early, but then ya just had to show off that new red lace lengerie set ya picked up the other day." She blushed and tossed some clothes at me.

"Fine. Just get dressed or we'll be late..."

"Nag, nag, nag..." I mumbled, and she tossed some kinda garment right at my face. I pulled it off and smirked at her. _You're lucky you're so damn hot, Buffy._

* * *

"Ladies and gents, I have a special announcement to make!" Xander shouted once we were all done with breakfast. He stood up with his half empty glass of juice, and gestured over to his girlfriend Alice (_She's one of the slayers that came to the council a few months back. He was like a lovesick little puppy, practically stalkin' her for awhile until he finally convinced her to go out with him, and I guess she's into dorks 'cause they've been inseperable ever since_) and she stood beside him. "Well, we both do."

"What, ya guys finally gonna shack up?" Everyone turned to stare at me, not surprised that I'd say it but still pretty annoyed. Buffy just rolled her eyes and stuck her hand over my mouth to shut me up. I licked her hand and she pulled it back, surprised. I winked at her, and Xander cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Xan. Go ahead." She smiled, before turnin' to shoot me a warnin' stare. I shrugged.

"Eh... Well, now that the moment has passed." He grinned. Alice rolled her eyes and held her hand up, revealin' a nice big diamond on her ring finger.

"We're shacking up." I laughed and held my glass up to them.

"It's about time." Everyone got up and started to make with the hugs and congratulations, and the girls all fawned over the ring. Especially Buffy. _Damn it Xander, now I gotta get her one! _I walked up and shook his hand, givin' a little nod. "Congrats, man. But if Buffy gets on my ass about buyin' her a ring of her own, its your ass."

"Noted. And, eh, i'll be keeping a very close on my ass from now on."

"Faith, look how pretty it is!" Xander flinched and brought his hands down to his ass, like he was tryin' to protect it from me. I pointed a finger at him threateningly before turnin' to look at my girl.

"You like it?" I asked, bringin' an arm out to wrap around her shoulder.

"Not the color, but it's so big and shiny..." She pouted. _Yep. I need to get her one now._

"Well if ya want one so bad, you can get one." Her eyes lit up, and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. _She's so cute when she's excited._ "After we're done with the training we can stop by a jewelry store, pick a nice one out for ya." She wrapped me up in a bone crunching hug that I knew would take more than just a few minutes to heal up right. When she pulled back she picked up her own glass of juice and lifted it up, makin' everyone look at her.

"Everyone, there's something that I want to do." _What the fuck? What's she doin'?_

"Uh... B.... What are ya doin'...." She took a deep breath, reachin' down to pull somethin' out of her pocket before lookin' up at me.

"Faith..." She held up a little black box and got down on one knee as everybody gasped. I nearly fainted - yeah_, fainted, _she brings out the weirdest shit from me. "We've been together for over a year now, and this is something I've wanted to do almost since the very beginning. I guess I only just got the courage to do it now..." I noticed her hand was shakin' as she opened to box to reveal a big ass engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn!!! HAHA I know, I'm the biggest asshole, huh?**

**Well I decided to end it this way for a reason - it's open (_well, as open as can be with all that I dished out_) so you can decide for yourself what you want to happen. Just go with it. ;)  
**


End file.
